The Darkness
by lunalux
Summary: Loved ones of the Guard have been kidnapped and must be saved. Sequel to The Allies, please read and review!
1. Kidnapping

**Melissa**

The school year has not yet begun, but will be in a week. Isabel and Neriah will be attending this year as well. Isabel's hair hasn't changed color yet and we doubt it will change any time soon because she hasn't even lived to 200, the year Arkarian's hair changed so it will be safe for her to attend. Neriah also does not want to miss out on any mortal events before she can be considered too old to be living here.

I grab the keys from the ignition and walk up to my door. Dillon's been babysitting my little sister, Lucy, whenever my parents were out and I was at my job. It was strange when Dillon offered this, he never came across to me as responsible, but he got along well with Lucy, so I agreed. I open the door.

"Hey,"

"Hi, Melissa!" Lucy comes up and hugs me.

"Did you give her lunch?" I ask

"Of course,"

"So what did you two do?" they share a look and both reply

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"Mel, I swear, you're more overprotective than Matt is for Isabel,"

"No I'm not. And don't swear in front of her,"

"Are you two fighting?"

"No, just talking," I answer. I'm not really mad anyway.

"Okay!" she climbs up the steps to her bedroom.

"So what did you two really do?"

"Just her board games," I raise my eyebrow. I know for a fact that she hates the board games. He changes the subject. "Matt told me, you have a mission coming up,"

"Finally!" since the fight back at the college, Matt hasn't let me go on any missions, "Where to?"

"Around 9596 B.C."

"That far back?" I think about the great civilizations that existed during the time, "What civilization would that be?"

"Atlantis. According to Arkarian, the Order wants the sphere they had gone after before. But this time, they'll be visiting a few months earlier,"

"Who's coming?"

"You, me, Isabel, and Ethan,"

"Four people?"

"Yeah, you're first mission with us is pretty important,"

"Cool,"

The door bell rings. I circle the island counter and open it. It's Natalie.

"Hey"

"You're back!" Natalie had left with her family and Ethan's to their relative's wedding

"Yeah. Oh hey Dillon! Whatcha doin here?"

"Babysitting,"

"Who? Melissa?"

"No, her sister,"

"Oh. Where is she?"

"Upstairs,"

"Could I see her? You're sister is so cute!"

"Sure, just don't pinch her like you did last time,"

She rolls her eyes and goes up the steps.

"Mel, I got to go,"

"Ok,"

After making sure Lucy was nowhere around, he uses his wings to disappear. Natalie comes back downstairs.

"She was sleeping,"

"Oh. So how was the wedding?"

"It was...ok,"

"Okay?"

"Wait. Where did Dillon go?"

"He left. What were you going to say?"

"Okay. After the wedding...Laura disappeared,"

"Laura?"

"My aunt,"

"She ran away?"

"No, um actually back at the hotel room...Shaun found a note from the Order," she whispers these last two words to me

"What!"

"I know. We're worried. But we couldn't tell everyone where she went so we just said that she really had to go back to work,"

"Is the Guard going after her?"

"I'm not sure. They say they're using her as bait,"

"But they have to!"

"I know...Shaun and Ethan are really worried,"

Now the Order is attacking people in the present? How far is Lathenia willing to go for domination? I think these to myself...

**Okay. New story! Yay! What do you think? I got to the plot right away! But theres definitely more involved than just the kidnapping!**


	2. Kidnapping 2

**Melissa**

The new school year has begun and a week has passed since Laura's disappearance. They organized a search, but when they made the attempt to send Matt, Shaun, and Ethan to the Underworld, something malfunctioned. Apparently, it's now impossible for us to get to the Underworld.

"What do you think is going on?" Natalie, Matt, Dillon, and I are discussing the problem in the courtyard

"The Order has definitely gotten more powerful," I say

"But how did they? I mean we've been winning all of the missions so far,"

I think about it. It's true, the Guard has been on the upper hand with the missions which reminds me, the Atlantis mission is scheduled for tonight. Then I remember Lathenia's plan to attack other worlds. What if she's been going into the past of not only our world but others...shit. I share my thoughts with Matt.

"Is it possible?" I ask him

"It makes sense. I'll have Arkarian check up on it,"

"What?" Natalie and Dillon ask

I explain my hypothesis to them.

"That's horrible! Those other worlds don't have Guardians do they?"

"They don't," Matt answers, "but they do have other defenders,"

"They do?" we question

"They should. These worlds are not all like ours. In one of them, it is inhabited by mythological creatures, in another, witches and wizards rule. In the weaker ones, the people's lives are usually primitive. They are the young worlds that can be compared with the years of our world: 300 or even 1400,"

"Okay... so are these worlds are based on the imagination of our people?"

"No, our imagination is based on those worlds,"

"Ohh...so we have to help them?"

"We might have to. These worlds have their own enemies. Our enemy is Lathenia and it is our job to destroy her,"

"Okay..."

My phone rings. I pick it up and walk away from the group.

"Hello?"

"Melissa?" It is my mom. She's never called me before, it must be important, "Is Lucy there?"

"No. Why would she be?"

"She's missing!" my mom blurts out

"Oh my God! What?"

"She's not here, but someone did leave a note. It just said report it to Aislin!"

"What?"

"I don't know who or what Aislin is either," I'm shocked. What does the Order want from her? I snap my phone shut and rush back to the group.

"Matt! They took my sister!"

"What!" the whole group stands up as if they have something to protest against.

"My mom just called. She said they told her to tell Aislin!"

"They might tell the police," Matt worries, "I'm going to have to tamper with your parent's minds. They can't tell anyone. The secret of the Guard could be given away.

"Okay," I don't care much about them anyway. He leaves right away.

"What would they want from her?" I ask myself

"Maybe it's bait or revenge," Natalie suggests. Dillon has a different idea.

"She might be more than bait...she has power. Strong power," My head jerks and I meet his vivid green eyes

"What did you say?"

"I've been training her..." his voice trails off

"You what?" there's no need for him to reply back. I heard what he said, "You've been training her and you never told me!?"

"Matt told him not to," Natalie says

"You knew too? Why couldn't Matt tell me?"

"He said you're too overprotective and might not even let her join,"

"Well, if I had known, she wouldn't have been there right now!" I turn away from them. I can't believe they didn't tell me. And now Lucy is in the Underworld. I take a deep breath.

"We're sorry, but it was our instructions not to tell you,"

"Okay," I say turning back to them, "Dillon, what did you teach her?"

"Basic self defense and how to gain control over her powers,"

"Which are?"

"Only one has revealed itself: she can control nature,"

"Okay,"

**Ethan**

They've taken another hostage. My guess is that they are attacking the Guard by taking their loved ones thus weakening us. However, this has far from weakened me. My hatred for the Order has developed even more.

"Ethan, don't worry about it. We'll rescue her," Isabel is refering to my mother.

"She's not my only worry,"

"The Order? We'll be able to defeat them. No evil can defeat good!"

"That's what everyone says and yet the good crumbled before the darkness in the Underworld," Melissa appears.

"Come on Melissa, where's your faith? Wasn't that a gift to you at the initiation?" Melissa hasn't exactly gotten along with Isabel since they met. It's like they just don't click or something.

"It hasn't developed yet," she shrugs. Sometimes Melissa's attitude reveals the Order in her. It seems as though the evil is still present in her. Maybe this is why Matt mentioned to her to overcome the evil during her initiation. There must be something more to this unwritten prophecy...

"But the war isn't over, we still have a chance of getting rid of the darkness,"

"Sure," she replies sarcastically.

"Why did you come here?" I ask trying to change the subject

"Matt wants you,"

"Oh," I get up to leave

"The both of you. He's having a meeting," Isabel gets up as well and we leave together. Melissa uses her wings.

"Ethan? Has she got something against me?"

"I don't think so...," it's true. I don't think she has anything against Isabel. But her attitude does remind me of...Rochelle...maybe she's trying to fit in all the wrong way

"Sure?"

"Or maybe you're just too optimistic for her. Though it's not like that's a bad thing,"

"Hmm," she thinks about it

**Natalie**

"Oh my gosh! Is that you?" I turn to face a brunette girl with hazel eyes. Who the hell is she?

"Uh. Who are you?"

"You don't remember?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking this question..."

"Oh. Well, I'm Chloe. Chloe Cambell. History class with Carter?"

It takes a moment to register "Ohh! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! Since when have you been going here?"

"I transfered just this year! I couldn't stand my other school and Craig and Leanie are here so I came,"

"Wow. I never thought I would see you here!"

"And neither did I you! Do you know where Leanie or Craig are?"

"Let's see..." I take a moment to think, "Leanie is Zoe's roomate and Craig...I think he's with Matt. You remember Zoe and Matt right?"

"Of course I do! And who's your roomate?"

"Melissa. She went to the Angel Falls Academy...the one on the other side of town,"

"Oh. So who else is here?"

"Ethan and Dillon,"

"That's great,"

"Yeah. Want a tour?"

"Sure. It would be great to see the building and old friends again!"

I show her around the school and once we run into Craig and Leanie, I leave for class.

"Hey, Ethan," I say taking my seat, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Chloe transfered here,"

"Chloe..."

"From history back at Angel Falls,"

"Oh. That's nice," We turn away from eachother to the teacher and pick up our pens to write.


	3. Soldier

**3rd person POV**

As the doors fling open, she is surprised to see who it is standing there. It is a girl with a long black cloak and hood on. It blends with her equally dark hair. All that can be seen are her eyes. Her soldier had taken her time.

"It has taken a long time for you to return. You must have a lot to tell me,"

"I do," her voices echos in the spacious room and she strides forward with confidence in her steps.

"Have you informed them?"

"Of course,"

"And your position?"

"They suspect nothing,"

"Excellent," the Goddess is pleased.

The conversation turns into an exchange of information. The girl has learnt a lot from the time she has been gone.

"Good," she ends the conversation and the girl makes for the door.

As she exits, she gets to work on the other tasks the Goddess gave to her. At one corner of the palace, she makes a stop at an oak door. She opens it silently. The guest is staring longingly out the window where rains pours. She closes it as quietly as she did when entering. All she had to do was check on her. After a deep sigh of guilt, she uses her wings, to transport herself to a dungeon like area. Walking past each cage, she scans the creatures that fill each one. A key materializes in her hands and she fits it into the rusty lock of one cage.

"She calls for you,"

"Why?" A croaky voice wonders

"It is the Goddess' command,"

"The Goddess? Lathenia..." it hisses the name

"She has promised you grand power for a favor,"

"Power? No...no...she lies. She lies!" the creature stands to its full height and roars in anger. Retrieving an injection from her pocket, she sends it flying into his throat. He calms down, "What does she want?"

"Do not question her. Instead, leave immediately for her,"

"Yes...yes," he grumbles. After another injection that returns his powers, he disappears to the Goddess.

"One more stop," she mumbles to herself. She walks down the seemingly endless halls instead of using her wings and comes to a sudden stop at one door. It creaks open. A girl, no older than 11, is there at a desk. Making herself known, the soldier enters the room and shuts the door. The young girl's eyes widen with fright but then as the soldier takes off her hood, she relaxes.

**Short chapter, but I had to put in something in the Order's POV. And I didn't want to give away who this person was so soon...I've got the whole plot in my mind ready to be written down. Yay! But the story might be too short- so there'll be some not so important to the story details...yeah...so review!**


	4. Mission

**Isabel**

I land in a room of the newly constructed Citadel that resembles the Hall of Mirrors in Versailles, France. Melissa is already here. Ethan and Dillon are no where in sight. Just when I need them, they're not here...I don't exactly want to have a conversation with Melissa, the girl who hates me.

"So..."I trail off, there is nothing for us to talk about

"How are your classes?" she asks. As she speaks, the room seems to get colder. Or is it just me?

"Fine," I say, "How are yours?" I ask the only thing that comes to my mind

"Fine," she replies. Arkarian makes an appearance. _Yes!_

He hears my thoughts and gives me a weird look. _We just had nothing to talk about_ I think to him. He gives a slight nod only perceptible by me.

"Ethan and Dillon should be here soon,"

"Sure," Melissa looks at each mirror, with a strange expression and by the direction of her eyes, she isn't looking at her refelction, more like something she sees within the mirror. I experiment and look into the reflection of a mirror. It's just me. I wonder what she seems to be seeing...

"Mirrors," Arkarian interrupts," they never lie," Melissa looks from him back to the mirror then diverts her eyes to the windows overlooking a garden.

Ethan and Dillon suddenly materialize.

"Good, you're here," says Arkarian, "Now, I trust you've all been informed of the vague description of your mission?" our heads nod in response

"Okay, good," he does a clap with his hands then explains further into the description of our mission, "Guard the sphere once it is made. Lathenia plans to take it as soon as it is created.You will be staying a while possibly as long as a month. Do not worry about your mortal bodies. You're roomates will be watching them," he directs these words to me and Melissa," and I'll be guarding yours," he says to Ethan and Dillon," he claps his hands once again to dismiss us.

We walk up the disappearing steps and find ourselves in a room with only a few clothing items displayed. We walk past. I'm clothed in red pants with a matching tunic and robe over it. My hair has gotten a shade darker and longer. It is pulled back in a braid covered with a veil. Melissa is similarily dressed, however, her clothes are light blue while her hair is still black and pulled back into a braid. She has on a white veil similar to mine. Strands of hair remain loose because some sections of her hair are too short. Ethan and Dillon are dressed in white clothes alike to ours. Their hair has gotten shorter, but are still the same colors as before. A dust sprinkles from above and we get our identities: I am Riselda and Melissa is Aureli. We are both priestesses and will be residing within the temple to watch over the sphere. Ethan and Dillon are Aron and Gideron. They'll be artisans. The market is close by so they'll be near the sphere as well. Done with the examination of our disguises, we make the leap into the past.

"A lot different from before," Ethan is the only one of us who were here before. I look around. The grass is the greenest I've ever seen and the water the clearest. Several people pass us by.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I ask

"A temple...," he scans the landscape, "that one," he specifies with a finger. I look to where he points: a temple massive in size with many stairs leading to an open doorway. Several statues line the steps. They resemble guards for they have different weapons: swords, arrows, spears, whips...

"We should separate," I suggest with my new thoughts coming to me, "it's strange for priestesses to be in the company of men,"

"True," Ethan says. With that, he and Dillon depart. I wish I didn't say that because now I'm stuck with Melissa, but it would have ruined our position in the Guard. In silence, we walk to the temple. We are greeted with a fellow priestess.

"Where have you two been? Have you the materials you were requested to bring?" This was unexpected

"Sister," Melissa explains, "we were on our way there when a strong wind blew and the paper was torn from our hands. We had not yet read the parchment and have come back to ask you what it was we had to buy,"

The other priestess mumbles to herself, "irresponsible...newly ordained...young..." _is she insulting us_? I wonder. Fumbling with a piece of paper she retrieved from another woman, she writes with a pointed stick dipped in a liquid. Handing it to us, she shoos us with her hands. Rushed out of the temple to get the materials, we almost trip on the steps.

"So rude," Melissa says

"Tell me about it," I look at the paper in my hand, "ink...berries...parchment...powder...why is she so excited to get us to buy groceries?"

"It's not just groceries, she wants us to buy these things for the religious rituals,"

"Oh," I say slightly embarassed I hadn't thought of it before, "Do you think we could buy these from Aron and Gideron?"

She shrugs, "We don't know what they're selling. They could be potters for all we know," _and they could sell these stuff for all we know_

We walk down the path to the market place. It is bustling with merchants and farmers. As we walk through the crowd, they seem to be parting to make a path for us probably because we are from the temple. Along the path, we spot Aron and Gideron who are selling pottery, just as Aureli said they might be. However, they are selling some items on the list as well. We go up and because everyone else around us is absorbed in their own conversations, we think it is safe to sepak about the mission.

"Do you have anything?" I ask showing the piece of paper as well. My words have a double meaning to it. Ethan overlooks the list. He goes to the back of the store and returns immediately with two bottles. We leave after giving them money.

"What's in the bottle?" Melissa asks

I open the second bottle and in it, is a small rolled up piece of paper. It is written in Atlantean but because of the dust, we can read it.

Third head priest. Laura.

I look up to Melissa. She looks at me as well. Laura is here! We rush through the list and in the most unsuspicious way, we rush up the great steps of the palace. The priestess spots us and waves us over to one end of the temple. She has us empty the contents of the basket and place everything in their correct places in the storage rooms. We go through it as quickly as possible eager to see this third priest and perhaps find Laura. However, with the priestess always breathing down our backs giving us tasks to complete, we find no time to search for this third priest or even exchange any information with Ethan and Dillon. Three days pass until we get another chance to see them. Apparently, we have to go for the groceries again. We make our way to their stall once again.

"Do you have anything?" I ask as I did before handing them the paper.

This time, they do not go to the back but instead just hand us what is on the list that they have. We give them their payment and go to the other stalls. At the temple, a surprise is waiting for us.

"Get down!" someone yells. On impulse, we get on our knees. Looking around, we see the one who told us to do so is a man. He is holding a frightened woman captive. I suspect that he is the third priest. Because he is holding the woman, Laura, captive, we do not get up to help her yet. If only Ethan or Dillon were truthseers! Maybe Melissa can use her wings to tell them and come back before the man notices...

"Good," the man says. His grip on Laura loosens, "Melissa...nice to see you again...and you are," he tips me head up with his finger, "I don't know you," he shrug, "what is your name?"

"Riselda," I say

"Riselda? Sure you are..."

Suddenly, Laura disappears from his grasp and he is sent flying into a wall.

"What?" I say aloud. Soon, however, Laura appears again as well as Ethan and Dillon. Melissa and I stand up and join in the fight. It's four against one and it seems like an easy fight at first until the man, Heron as Melissa says, takes hold of Laura again. He runs away further into the temple.

"The sphere!" Ethan shouts, "He's going after it!" He uses his wings so that he can get to it before Heron while the three of us continue chasing him. We come up to a bolted door. Heron is nowhere in sight. Melissa rushes up to the door and places her hand on it. She tries to open it. It does not budge. She tries both hands now. She moves the placement of her hands and a click is heard. The door opens soundlessly and as we enter the room, it closes behind us. Ethan and Heron are already here, but Laura is nowhere in sight. The four against one battle continues. Heron makes for the sphere, but Melissa wills it to herself. Dillon knocks down Heron, but he uses his wings to get up. He tries to get the sphere, but Melissa sends it to me. We play a sort of monkey in the middle until Heron's had it and forgets about the sphere. He attacks us instead not caring who has the sphere. As a dagger flies for his throat, he shouts out a name and disappears. We take a deep breath, tired form the fight.

"Where did Laura go?" I ask

"She's in the Underworld again," Ethan has a defeated look in his eyes

"Oh,"

"The sphere!" Isabel shouts, "where is it?"

"Here," Dillon has it, "where do we put it?"

"There," Ethan points to a light streaming from the floor to the ceiling. As the sphere is placed in its original position, Ethan yells, "Arkarian!"

**Natalie**

_Maybe an hour or an hour and a half_. Psh. I thought Arkarian was always right- they were only gone like five minutes. I missed band practice for nothing.

"Hey Mel!" I say. She jumps and I laugh at her, "why do you always jump whenever someone says your name nowadays? Got something to hide?"

"No," talk about defensive. She's obviously is hiding something from me. I raise my eyebrow as high as it can go and say, "Right,"

"Nat? What do you think I would be hiding from you?"

"I don't know..."but I think it's pretty obvious, "How's life?" I ask

"Non sequitor," she answers

"Huh? You know I don't speak anything but English,"

"That is English,"

"Oh, well, you know I don't know big words like that,"

"In this case, non sequitor means your question does not follow our conversation,"

"Oh, well, how's life? This time I asked it again which means it follows the previous conversation,"

Melissa rolls her eyes, "It's fine,"

"Fine? One word? Well tell me how your social...school...and _love_ life is," hopefully she does tell me now. I mean, it's obvious she likes him. Zoe, Giselle, and I have been talking about it,"

"Shouldn't we go to sleep now? We've got school tomorrow,"

"Non sequitor!" I use her own word against her

"Test tomorrow," she says in a sing-song voice,"

"Oh shit! Really?" my mind hasn't exactly been into school lately...

"Yes. In Proffesor Russo's class,"

"Are you serious? He gives the hardest tests!"

"Which is why you should either sleep now so you could concentrate on the test tomorrow or study and quit asking _non sequitor_ questions,"

"Fine," I grumble. Sometimes Mel treats me like she does her younger sister.


	5. Test

**The POV's will be a little scattered for this story unlike the last which was mainly Melissa, Natalie, and Ethan. Hope you don't mind.**

**Dillon**

A...wait no...B...no...A. Yeah A. Why do Mr. Russo's tests have to be so hard? Next question: Who established the Roman inquisition?

A. Pope Pius

B. Constantine I

C. Pope Paul III

D. Pope Siricius.

How would I know? Do I look like the kind of person who pays attention in class? I run my hand through my hair. If only this had been one of my missoins. It's so hard to keep myself from turning to Melissa's paper. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her hand and pen race across the paper. If only she would let me cheat. Back to the question: maybe it's A or B...or C...or D. Let's go with D since my name begins with the letter. Next question.

**Natalie**

What the huh was the Roman inquisition? What makes Mr Russo think I would know the answer to this besides the fact that I should have studied? I take a glance at Ethan's paper. He was in the Guard longest than any of us and of course, he would know. What! He's done? I elbow him and tap my paper.

"Sorry, can't," he says in the lowest whisper only I could hear. Fine. I start filling in random bubbles. I wonder how many of the answers to the questions are B's? Hmm...I fill in the rest of the bubbles B I'm positive that atleast some of my answers will be correct.

B.

B.

B.

B.

**Melissa**

A.

B.

A.

D.

C.

B.

This test is so easy. I continue filling in the bubbles and finish at the exact moment Ethan does, who I could see right in front of me. Natalie elbows him and I feel her tapping on her paper. She wants to cheat. To my side, I see Dillon is still on sixth question and that he chose the wrong answer for number five. Typical. I bet he didn't study. Up at the front, Matt seems to have completed the test as well. Next to him is Chloe Campbell. Her name sounds familiar, but I've never been to Angel Falls High-School...A seat behind them is Zoe who chews her pencil tip and two seats before me is Giselle pacing through her test with ease. Stephen, next to her, is trying to see her answers, but fails as Giselle has covered all answers with her arm.

**Ethan**

Wow. I've been to every single one of the missions asked about here. This test is even easier than Carter's high school ones. Carter...what happened to him? Why didn't he return this year? I wonder what-

Natalie elbows me and starts tapping on her sheet of paper. She needs help, but I've never been great with getting away with conversations or notes in class.

"Sorry, can't," I whisper in a voice only audible to her. She pouts and returns to her test.

**Natalie**

Brrrrr. The school bell rings. Noooooo! I barely completed the test! Just 20 more questions to go! I quickly fill in the rest of the random bubbles. Suddenly, my pencil leaves a long dark line on my sheet of paper. Someone has taken it. Mr. Russo. Noooo! I'm so gonna fail this test. I follow his trail.

"Mr. Russo! I just needed to answer a few more questions!" I beg

"You had enough time this period to answer all. If I gave you more time, then I'd have to give everyone else more time,"

"But, I was distracted!"

"With what? Boys? That's not a good enough excuse,"

"No," I say, "my-uh sick great-grandmother in New Zealand! She's sick with anorexia so she doesn't remember anything and her being in new Zealand away from her family-it's no good and I was thinking about her during the test and well, it distracted me from the questions,"

Don't you mean amnesia?"

"Oh yeah that, my grandfather's the one with anorexia"

He raises his eyebrow and his eyes reveal he has no sympathy for me, "Natalie, I'm sorry but I can't give you more time,"

"Fine," I grumble. I slouch and leave the room

**Melissa**

Natalie finally comes out of the room.

"What took yah so long?" Zoe wonders

"Nothing,"

"Really?" Zoe is being her nosy self again

"Nothing really, I just asked for more time for the test, but he said no,"

"Oh. I would have asked too. I mean, that test was mad hard,"

"Tell me about it," she answers, "How did you two do?" she directs to me and Giselle

"It was okay," we say in unison

"And by that you mean easy don't you?"

We shrug our shoulders.

"Let's forget about the test. It's over now isn't it?"

"Yeah," we agree

"So let's just celebrate the end of the day,"

"But we have school tomorrow,"

"Who cares? It's not like we have anymore tests this week," I roll my eyes. Zoe really doesn't care about her grades.

"Okay," we say

"Yes! So where do you want to go for dinner?"

Before we can answer a girl squeals, "Zoe!" We spin and see a dark haired girl with hazel eyes. This is Chloe as Natalie had informed me. She's with a little entourage consisting of Craig Johnson and Leanie Hall.

"Chloe? No way!" they embrace. Everyone except Giselle and I went to the same high-school. Of course. I was never really included in any groups. I look at my surroundings and quickly make an excuse to leave their reunion.

"I've got a quiz tomorrow," I say heading off already

"Me too," Giselle says. She must be as uncomfortable as I am. We walk over to the dorm building together than separate at the stairs where I meet Dillon.

"Melissa,"

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You just seen upset about something,"

"No I'm not," I say hesitantly.

"Melissa, I think I know you enough to know when your upset,"

"Sure," I'm sarcastic with my reply

"Why are you always sarcastic?"

"And why do you keep asking questions?" I snap back, "I'm going to the library,"

"You always go to the library when your upset,"

"And I always go to the library when I need to do research," I adjust my bag and take off for the library. Dillon stays behind. Good. I'm not in the mood for a conversation.

**Hint, hint: theres some foreshadowing in this chapter the reason for its existence. And now...you must review!**


	6. Chloe

**Chloe**

"Sigh," I say aloud instead of actually sighing

"Sigh? AWhat are you so upset about?" Leanie asks

"Oh I'm not upset. I'm happy!" I stretch my arms above my head exagerating my happiness, "I miss my old friends so much!" then, I give Craig and Leanie a quick hug.

"Perky much," Leanie retorts with a laugh. I smile back

"I wonder...is there more to this happiness of seeing your friends again?" Craig inquires. He must have a sense of what's going on. Afterall, he is in tune with everyone's emotions. He's no truthseer, but his skill does let him get a sense of how everyone feels.

"Okay, okay," I blush, "Is Ethan not the cutest guy you have every seen?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, I can't stand your girl talk," Craig grumbles then makes a detour leaving me and Leanie to our 'girl talk'.

"Not really," she admits, "I think Matt and Dillon look way better,"

"Gasp!" Once again, I say the word instead of actually doing it

"But since Matt's taken by that girl- Neriah, then Dillon is the only eligible bachelor I'm after!"

"Mm hm," I mumble, " I still think Ethan is hotter,"

"You're mistaken, Chloe, but I'm fine with that, I have enough competition already,"

"Melissa?"

"Chea. Who else would I be talking about?"

"True," I reply, "she is competition. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"I think I know that," Leanie is quick to say. I shut my mouth with hopes that I did not offend her.

"Would you like me to take her off of your hands?" Craig pops up having gone nowhere and actually listened to our conversation instead of leaving

"Since when did you like Melissa?" Leanie says

"Since the moment I layed my eyes on her," he says in a dreamy tone thick with sarcasm

I raise an eyebrow

"She's hot. Just look at her,"

"Uhhh...I don't look at girls from the same point of view ya know!" I practically scream. Leanie whacks the back of his head playfully

"Craig, you're free to go after her. We're not stopping you and I would like to get her away from Dillon..." Leanie says

I stray from the conversation, bored, and bring up a new topic, "We get to meet them next week,"

"Oh yeah, completely forgot. Oops," Leanie brings the tips of her fingers before her mouth as she says oops.

"How can you forget? This is like the biggest news ever!"

"I know! But I'm forgetful,"

"Heh. Well, are you excited?"

"To meet the top members and train and maybe go on a mission with them cause we're finally worthy? Hell yeah,"

I give a little laugh at her response then take out the keys to our dorm and enter. _I cant believe we're actually going to meet them! I can't wait to show them how great my skills have improven!_

**Short chapter...but I wanted to put in the point of view of Chloe's group so yeah...**

**People...criticize me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Seriously. I want to improve my writing and only one person has so far told me like...to improve! Please! I'll hold nothing against any of your words! And sorry if the following chapters suck...I think I'm having writers block or something. I mean, I know exactly whats gonna happen in the end and all...but I'm having problems putting it down and writing what goes on in between!**


	7. Italy

**3rd Person POV**

A man's scream echoes within the walls of the bare room only containing the man, the goddess, and her faithful servant.

"Aww so sorry..."Lathenia coos sarcastically. A smile forms and her body seems to illuminate, light spreading from her outstretched hands to the rest of her body. Her servant remains silent and the only sounds heard the next few seconds are the continuous screams of pain from the man. The light in her soon dims and so does the room. Now, in place of the man once in agony, is a shriveled body twitching ever so slightly on the marble floor. No blood is present, but some remains of the body, in forms of ashes, are spread on the floor. Lathenia flicks her head at the soldier. The soldier cleans it up easily putting the ashes in a simple vase.

"You know what to do with it," Still silent, the soldier girl nods and uses her wings to leave the room. As she does so, Lathenia continues to smile staring at her glowing hands. Taking the power she had once given him was a very good decision as well as having saved him from turning even more creature than human. Little blue sparks fly off from the tips of her fingers.

Meanwhile, in the library, the girl gently places the vase on the ledge of the fireplace.

"Rest in peace," she whispers hoping the words ring true and he actually is in peace. _Unlikely_, she thinks, _he's done too much wrong As have I...there's no point in turning around_

**Dillon**

There is definitely something bothering Melissa and yet she denies it. I knew her since I was eight. I think I can tell when shes upset or not. I wait outside the library for her. Sitting on the steps, I try to do my homework.

"Need some help?" a voice comes from behind. Melissa. I shut the book as she takes a seat on the step bellow mine, "Sorry I was so rude before,"

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been so nosy," I admit. She smiles and I grin back.

"So you need help?"

"No, it's ok,"

"But I'm willing to and judging by that test, you're in dire need of help,"

I scoff at her explanation and she laughs, something she hasn't done in a while and something she often does not do. We get up and walk back to the college on the dirt path of the school's gardening club's garden. The weather has been cold for a while, far from the 60 degree normal and the trees are bare.

"So do you want me to help or not?"

"Sure,"

"When are you free?"

"Free period," she punches my shoulder playfully, but as my power is strength, I feel nothing.

"Seriously. When do you want me to tutor you?"

"Free period,"

"Oh okay,"

We continue the walk in silence then we separate as Melissa heads for her dorm on the opposite side of the building.

**Natalie**

I shift in my seat as the test is handed out to the class. Professor Russo finally approaches me and Ethan's desk. He places the tests face down before us.

"If I were you, I'd get some tutoring from him," his eyes shift to Ethan. How bad did I do? To my side, I see Ethan has a gotten a perfect grade. If only I were involved in the Guard as long as he was. Then I could ace this test. Slowly, I flip the test over. 35 out of 100. I groan aloud in class and several faces turn to me. I feel my face heat up. I slam my head on the table not caring for the pain for nothing can be as bad as failing a test as bad as I did. Once again, this action catches the sight of several classmates. I groan in my head not wishing for more attention

"Relax, Nat," Ethan begins, "he drops the lowest grade and I'll tutor you,"

"Really?" finally! Theres hope for me not to drop out!" I throw my head back then grip it as I moved way to fast

"Yeah. I just couldn't help you out before cause thats cheating,"

"I know...and thanks so much!" I turn around to Melissa and Dillon, "How did you two do?"

"She got a 100, of course. I got a 55,"

"You have nothing to complain about. I got a 35,"

"Really?"

"Don't rub it in," I turn back to the front of the room because Professor Russo has completed handing out the tests.

"Class, as you all know, every year we go on a trip,"

"Yes!" someone punches the air with his fist and several students laugh at his action

"Yes, indeed," Professor Butler doesn't seem excited at all. Maybe he doesn't like flying planes, "and this year, we are going to be visiting Italy. Pomeii to be exact,"

The students, mainly the girls go into a state of somewhat disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"No way!"

"O-M-G!"

"Awesome!"

"Hot Italian boys!"

"Pasta!"

"Mmmm,"

"Oh joy," Professor Russo states monotonously. Heh. Maybe this was why he didn't seem too excited, he doesn't like his students being so loud.

"Italy," I say dreamily as I turn to face Melissa and Dillon. I smirk, "Isn't that the city of love?"

"No," Melissa is quick to say,"That's Paris and Italy is a conutry," I notice her face has changed a deep shade of red as I've said this. She knows where I'm going at. I've been pestering her about it all year.

"Students!" I snap my head back in Professor Russo's direction, "Please remember: this is not a vacation, it is a school trip in which you should learn a thing or two,"

"A thing or two about love," a boy at the front says. He earns a hit on his desk with Professor Russo's meter long ruler. This also silences the class. Professor Russo smiles and the bell rings. We all separate save for me and Zoe who are in the same next class

"Chloe's been such a bitch lately," Zoe says

"Uh- where'd that come from?"

"She's all over Ethan!" she complains

"But it's not like Ethan's all over her and since when did you like Ethan?"

She blushes, " I don't know,"

"But Zoe, I don't want to hurt you or anything, but everyone knows how he felt about Rochelle,"

"I know, but I can't help it,"

"Oh. Well don't worry. Not everyone has someone,"

"Like who?"

"Melissa...Dillon-"

"But you know they're practically soulmates!"

"True...but there's also Stephen and Giselle who just broke up with Michael,"

She sways her head in thought, "Okay...you're right,"

"Yeah, and don't worry about Chloe. He doesn't like her- I would know,"

"And yet you didn't know that Chloe and I liked him,"

"Except for that,"I laugh

The rest of the walk to room 342 is in silence and only when we take our seats do we talk- about school

**I'm trying to make this story better so review please! You're comments are like mad appreciated! Thanks :)**


	8. Stuff

**Melissa**

Once again, the class divides into different groups for the trip. However, this time, it is not for a scavenger hunt as that was a failure last year, but just as a 'group' that would have to work together on the next project: a power point presentation at least 20 minutes long on what we learn during our trip to Pompeii. The bulk of the presentation will probably be about the destruction of Pompeii and Mount Vesuvius.

"20 minutes? Oh come on! How many slides is that? 40?" Natalie groans. Instead of 8 like last time, the groups only consist of four people and Natalie, Zoe, and Giselle are once again my group partners. We've just gotten together and are starting to discuss the project.

"It's not _that _hard," I say

"Easy for you to say," she grumbles, "Oh wait. This is a group project! Oh yeah!" she punches the air with a fist.

"You just realized?" Giselle questions. Like everyone else, it seemed it was pretty obvious to her.

"Why do you think we formed this group?" Zoe adds. Point proven. It _was_ obvious to everyone but Nat.

"I'm slow today, okay?"

Zoe laughs at this and we focus once again on Professor Russo and his instructions. However, he has just ended his exceptionally long monologue on what is expected of us for his project. There was no need to listen though; he handed out a paper with the rubric he had just explained. We all have to participate (duh!) and take turns speaking in front of the class. Gosh. This sounds more like a high-school project than a college one. They should give us more challenging projects! Even that scavenger hunt thing was better, except the project shouldn't be some sort of trick to reveal whose side we're on. We still haven't figured out who was behind that.

"And don't forget: the trip is in 5 days- make sure you pack up,"

Of course we'll pack up. And I think we all know it's in five days- the handout has the date. I roll my eyes then get up to leave as the bell rings. At the door, I see Dillon waiting. Oh yeah, it's free period. I smack my head in my mind then make my way towards him.

"Ethan's already getting started on the presentation- he knows all about it already,"

"Lucky him- he's been in the guard since he was 6 right?" I've heard A LOT about Ethan and his accomplishments in the Guard. Everyone likes comparing themselves and eachother to him. He's apparently the perfect Guard member or something. Not that I'm jealous. I mean, I lost my VERY high rank in the Order to apprentice in the Guard. I'm still considered somewhat special though, being an ally and all. However, not everyone seems to trust me, mainly Matt. I can tell he's hiding something. There's so much to that 'unwritten' part of the prophecy that I don't know.

"Actually since he was 4,"

"Cool," I say casually. We switch the conversation to what we expect of Italy then find ourselves at the front of the library where I'll be tutoring him. Suddenly, I feel uncomfortable at the prospect of sitting at a table. Alone with him. In a very quiet setting. I've been alone with him before- in my bedroom for chrissake (not doing anything wrong), but suddenly...it just...feels different.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you...Matt says to expect to find yourself in the Citadel sometime soon,"

"For a mission?"

"No. To meet some Guard members who are being elevated to a higher level of apprentice or trainer," Lucky them. I wish I could be elevated to trainer. I shouldn't be complaining though. I've got enough on my mind: my sister, my grades, and the little trust I've been recieving from the Guard. Seriously. What was up with them when they gave me all those gifts? Do they think I'll turn traitor to my own kind or something?

"Oh. Well, why do we have to be there?"

"I think we're gonna fight them or evaluate their skills and power,"

"A fight? That sounds more like what the Order, and not Guard, would do,"

Dillon shrugs, "I think it's the only way. Matt is like desperate to see how well, or bad, the Guard is doing," So the Guard isn't exactly doing to well? Atleast, that's what is sounds like.

"Oh. Is he already planning for the upcoming mission to the Underworld?" I ask hopefully. I don't want Lucy to be in that horrid place any longer; it's no place for her. What have I done? It's practically all my fault for her having been kidnapped! The Order is going too far with this, although, I'm, sure they wouldn't harm her.

"Maybe. You'd have to ask Matt,"

"Oh," I say disappointed. Why hasn't he planned anything yet?

"Look, I don't think they've done anything to her. They would..."

"Want to torcher her in front of me and use as a threat in order for me to surrender?"

"Yeah," he's hesitant with his reply. He must think it's true. That is exactly what, I'm sure, the Order would do.

**Isabel**

1108...1110...1112...here we are! I knock on the wooden door softly. I was told I didn't have to knock real hard or at all since Natalie could easily hear me and a loud knock would hurt her sensitive ears. The door opens almost immediately revealing Natalie and a _very_ clean room.

"Hey, Isabel," she says as she troubles herself by putting on her earrings without a mirror. She opens it wider with her foot and says, "Come in,"

"Oh okay," I step in and take a look around. I didn't expect Natalie to have such a clean room, "Wow, this place is clean,"

"Ha!" she laughs, "That's only cause of Melissa and her OCDness. Otherwise, this place would be a dump,"

"Oh," I chuckle, "Wait. Melissa has OCD?"

"Yeah. She-"

"Oh wait! I'm so sorry...I'm being too nosy,"

"Oh that's okay. I'm being too open about Melissa. I have such a big mouth. So whatcha here for?"

"Oh. Matt wants me to tell you that you might find yourself in the Citadel one of these nights to meet some Guard members,"

"Cool," she says casually, "Why do we have to meet them?"

"To see how their powers are or how strong they are,"

"Why?"

"Matt wants to see how many Guard members are capable of going to the other worlds to fight Lathenia's soldiers,"

"Oh. Like for the Underworld?"

"Uh.Here's the thing: Matt wanted me to tell you why we were going to meet them but...you're not allowed to telll Melissa anything,"

"What?" Now she sounds worried

"Well, Matt isn't exactly...planning a mission for the Underworld,"

"What! Laura and Lucy are down there!"

"I know. He's not planning one just _yet_. He wants to help the other worlds first since they have hope of being saved while the Underworld is already...dead. And he thinks that they won't harm them unless Melissa or Ethan are there to see them. He doesn't think they're bait but a weapon that can be used against two of the most powerful Guard members," As this registers in her head, I look around again. I'm not being nosy. It's just I don't like looking at people while they try to think or when I tell them the bad news. I look at the picture frames on their vanity. Pictures of Melissa and Natalie...Natalie and Gavin...their parents...Lucy...Hm. She looks nothing like Melissa. After looking at the picture another time, I change my mind. Melissa looks nothing like Lucy. Or their parents. Lucy and her parents have hazel eyes and dark brown hair while Melissa's eyes are blue and her hair, not dark brown, but pure black. Was she an orphan? I'm not gonna ask though cause that's being REAL nosy.

"Oh. That _does_ make sense but," Natalie begins, "when can we save them?"

"The best answer I can give you is: when he plans the mission then we'll save them,"

"But it's not really fair to Ethan or Mel,"

"I know...but I have no say in this and we can't tell Ethan or Melissa about the real reason. Everyone else knows though and technically, according to Matt, we're doing them a favor,"

"I don't see how,"

"Me neither, but I'm not the one making the decisions,"

"I guess..."

**REVIEW! All you have to do is click that blue button down there. I'd draw an arrow but that's not possible in this situation. The best directions I can give you is move your mouse SouthWest! Or directly below this.**


	9. Plane Ride

**Natalie**

One of these nights. Yeah right. Matt is so not that good with estimating time. It's been like five days and we're boarding the plane already. We definitely won't be there anytime soon. And I was so excited.

"Attention," the loud speaker booms across the whole airport, "Flight 564 will be departing in approximately 4 minutes. Flight 564 will be departing in 4 minutes. If this is your flight, please get to gate 11 immediately. Once again, flight 564 will be departing in 4 minutes. Please get to gate 11 for flight 564," with a click, the voice leaves the people in the airport to their own conversations

"Repetitive much," I say

"I know," Giselle says, "but it's their job. Which must suck since they have to board a plane like everyday and repeat everything they say,"

"Yeah," Melissa whips out her boarding pass from her bag while a panting Zoe comes along

"Who knew buying gum could be such a burden,"

"I never knew that. What happened?" Zoe always gets herself into these weird situations, just like me and slamming my head on the desk.

"Well, I was buying gum and apparently the store was halfway across the airport and apparently our flight was leaving in 4 minutes,"

"And you ran all the way here?"

"Yeah. Then someone stopped me and started questioning me cause apparently it seemed like I was a terrorist running and all..."

"And what's the other apparently?" this seems to be the word of the day for her, or atleast for the conversation

"Apparently, I'm not a terrorist and then I was let go,"

"Hahaha," Chloe cracks up from behind us. That girl can be real nosy at times. I mean, that was her reputation at Angel Falls Highschool as well as her gossipy-ness.

The conversation stops and so does her laughing as the line moves and we are next at the desk. We present our boarding passes and make our way through the tunnel-like connection to the plane. As we find our seats, I immediately go to sleep. I mean, that other time we were on the plane was mad boring and I know Gavin won't be able to come on this trip. I go to sleep immediately, the result of having stayed up for 48 hours with no caffeine. It seems like I had just shut my eyes when I find myself in the Citadel. What the flip? At my sides, Melissa, Dillon, Ethan, Isabel, Matt, and Neriah appear.

"I told you it would be one of these days," Matt steps forward

"But time isn't measured in this place and someone might try to wake us up!" Isabel is quick to say

"Isabel, I know that and don't any of you remember this is the new Citadel?"

"Of course,"

"No duh,"

"Who doesn't know that?"

"Chea,"

"Yeah,"

"I knew!"

A variety of yes-es are said and Matt grins

"Well, since this is new, improvements have been made and time is no longer measured in this place,"

"Huh?"

"Isn't that how it was before?"

"You don't seem to get it. Time is not measured at all so that means since there is no time here, no time is lost. By the time you wake up, not even a minute has passed. While you're here, time in our world is moving in mili to the hundreth power seconds,"

"Milimilimilimilimilimilimilimili seconds? Awesome!" I say

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"We've only perfected it to our liking now,"

"Oh,"

"Well," Matt claps a hand for our attention," You all will be meeting the Guard members, but only some of you will be working with them okay?"

"Yeah," we all say. Matt leads us to a changing room where we are clothed in Athenian garments. We'll be meeting them in Athens then. We all jump down into the golden courtyard. Birds sing, hidden in the trees, in the background. Boy, do I love this place! It's so peaceful and colorful! Except for those really white rooms of Lorian. There's a bench and three of us take a seat while the others stand around. Suddenly, three figures emerge: Chloe, Craig, and Leanie. What a coincidence!

"I trust you do not need to introduce yourselves," Matt assures us, "Okay now. Natalie, Isabel, Dillon, and I will be working with you three," he indicates Chloe's group, "And Ethan, Melissa, and Neriah-" he speaks to Neriah, "you know where to go,"

**Melissa**

Neriah nods and has the two of us follow her. Once again, I've been separated from the group for some special reason.

"Where are we going?" Ethan questions

"We're gonna test your powers and do a little experiment," Neriah answers

"Experiment?" I ask

"Yeah. I'll explain once we get there," she leads us to one of the palaces and King Richard's piercing blue eyes greet us

"Hello there," he says as we come into his sight. He opens a door and lets us walk through bowing eachtime one of us passes him then shuts the door.

"Neriah, did you explain yet?" he asks her

"Not yet. I wanted to explain while you were here," they speak casually towards one another

"Oh, but you know- I'm only here to watch,"

"Yes, but it was also your idea,"

King Richard smiles," Okay then, we'll explain now,"

Neriah starts, "Okay. You all know Melissa can control time and that the Order is now attacking the past of other worlds. We wanted to see if Melissa," she nods her head at me,"could open a portal through time and with the help of one of the two of us," she points to Ethan and herself while whipping out her paintbrush from King Richard,"open the portal to another world as well as controling the time it is opened,"

"Oh," we understand now

"The three of us have some sort of affinity with the surreal so atleast one of us should be able to do it. So, King Richard, who should be able to open that portal?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to open it if you, Melissa, and Ethan work together. But, we should see if they can do it without the help of an immortal since we're a little short on those,"

"Okay! Ethan, Melissa, let's see...how do I go about this? Oh yes. Ethan, can you open a portal?"

"Yes, but not to a different world,"

Neriah nods, "We'll have to train you then. It should be easy for you. So King Richard?"

"You should go first then, Neriah,"

"Okay. Melissa?"

"Yes?"

"Come here and put your hands on this vase. Tell me everything you can get out of it," she brings be to an orange vase with chipped edges and a little bit of black paint smudged. I place my hands on it and concentrate, it's obviously old, it's from around 760 BC, from Athens. Not much information, but I repeat my findings to Neriah. Suddenly, looking around, I see that the setting has changed and we are now in the Greek market.

"Neriah! What happened?" I whisper. Ethan and King Richard are nowhere in sight. The two of us push our way through the crowd to an isolated corner.

"You did it!" she whispers back since there is still the chance of being overheard

"What?"

"Just bring us back,"

"How?" suddenly, we return to the room we once were in and Ethan and King Richard are there. Ethan is bewildered while King Richard nods his head and Neriah is beaming.

"You did it!" she repeats, "We did it!" she looks to King Richard, "We went back in time a few years ago," she says, "and we were in the agora where, I presume, the vase once was,"

"Good. So Melissa needs some sort of relic from the past to go back in time. And what did you do, Neriah?"

"I just sort of 'lent' the power to open a portal. It was her who controlled time and place,"

"Wonderful. Now we have a better idea of how her skill works," they speak as if me and Ethan aren't here. Ethan coughs, getting their attention.

"Oh- so next order of business: Ethan. Do you think you could harness the ability to open a portal?" King Richard asks

"Maybe-"

"Quit being modest, boy. We all know you can do it. Give it a try,"

"Okay,"

We spend the most of the time there, after Ethan had successfully opened a portal on his first try, going back in time, but to the same exact location and time. It turns out, it is actually possible, it's only the machines that can't do this.

"King Richard? Do you think that's enough for today?" Neriah asks for his advice

"Yes, but, Melissa?" The King of Veridian turns his attention to me

"Yes?" I say

"You'll be coming here another time. Neriah and I want to help you develop your powers more, to their full potential. Okay?"

"Sure,"

He dismisses us and Neriah, Ethan, and I make our way to another building at the top of an isolated hill. Well, it's not exactly a building. It's more of a platform with a roof held up by columns. It's almost like a giant jail cell. As we walk up the platform and enter, we find that the place is currently being us as a training ground for the evaluation of Chloe, Craig, and Leanie. Three fights are going on at once. Craig against Dillon, Chloe against Isabel, and Leanie against Natalie. Matt is watching at one end of the building. We go over to him trying not to interfere with the fights as best as possible. At his end, a view of the sea can be seen. The hill turns out to be a cliff as well and it provides a great view of the setting sun. I stare at the landscape for a few minutes until Chloe's group's evaluation is over. In the background, I can here their laughter as they enjoy the fights. Their laughter drowns out the harder I stare at the sea. Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder.

"Huh?" I say turning to face the person: Dillon.

"Come one, Mel, everyone's left," he tells me

"Oh," I just notice how empty the building has become, "yeah- let's go," I already begin walking towards the exit. The shadows produced by the columns are long and ominous. For a strange reason, I try to look anywhere but Dillon. I can feel his gaze on me and it seems almost frightening. I suddenly stop and break out in tears. I can't handle it anymore, all the stress! Every problem I ever had/ have floods into my mind. I lost my sister, I'm way too caught up with the Order, my blood-related brother is dead, the Guard does not trust me, my parents aren't even my parents, my schoolwork, and even Dillon just being here seems to be a problem. He tries to comfort me, but I push him away. I feel like such a child! Whenever I cry, Dillon always seems to come along. He must think I'm some kind of bipolar idiot. I run a few steps to the stairs and take a seat. Indeed, everyone else had left. Through my blurred, watery eyes I can see Dillon next to me. He has his arm around me and this time, I don't even push him away. I lean forward, wrap my arms around my knees,and rest my chin on them. Dillon goes a step down and stares right at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I choke out, speaking hurts my throat so badly that more tears run down my cheeks

"Mel, it's obvious. What's wrong? Tell me, I won't tell anyone,"

"Yeah you would- you, you showed Matt that memory before! And you expect me to trust you espescially after that?" I scream knowing no one will hear. Dillon remains silent. I forgave him before, but the past NEVER dies and it is impossible to forgive AND forget.

"Mel, I would leave you on you're on, but I -uh- care about you and, well, I'm not gonna do that," I stare at him as these words leave his mouth. I can't believe he's saying that- usually he has such a hot temper and he would've left by now. I wipe away my tears with the back of my hand and try to keep the crying at bay.

"Okay," he gets up and holds out a hand. I take it and he helps me get up. You know how I said he's always coming whenever I cry? Well, he's always the one who stops the crying too. I dry my eyes completely and we wait a while for the redness in my eyes to leave. Then, we walk down the hill to where Matt is. He doesn't seem to notice everything as he leads us to the hidden control room where we are teleported back to the present. He doesn't even ask why we took so long.

**Okay, by the way in case it confused anyone, Melissa isnt bipolar, she's just like comparing herself to it. Now that the previous sentence has been read...REVIEW!!!!! Thanks :)**


	10. Meeting

**Isabel**

It's the weekend and, as usual, I'm at Arkarian's chambers. We're in the octagonal room with the sphere- watching it. I would much rather being doing something else, but Matt has specifically told Arkarian that he is to watch the sphere for anything espescially suspicious. Of course, Arkarian finds this job tedious, but lucky him, I'm here to keep him company. The sphere suddenly starts spinning our of control making it seem more like a blue blur than a 'television' to the past. Arkarian suddenly gets up and starts clicking and pressing buttons on the magnitude that is the computer. He concentrates hard, and by the looks of it, is communicating with Matt who suddenly appears.

"What are you doing here?" Is the first thing he says to me

"I should be asking you that! What happened to precaution? Shouldn't you be in Italy right now?"

"It's night time there right now," he waves me aside and focuses on the real reason for his being here. Arkarian directs him to the sphere

"Is it working?"

"I don't know," Arkarian answers and as he does, the sphere suddenly slows down

"Excellent," Matt says staring at the sphere presently showing a picture of a castle. It looks like none that I have ever seen before. It looks like one that would be in a fairytale, not one from history. For a second, I can almost swear that some sort of winged human passes by. I open my eyes in shock.

"What's going on?" I ask. I would seriously like to know. Matt hides so much from all the other Guard members except for the tribunal and Arkarian. I cross my arms waiting for their reply. Arkarian looks to Matt who then nods letting him know it's okay to tell me.

"This, Isabel," Arkarian begins," is not the past, but the present. The present of another world," my mouth opens further and my arms limp to my sides.

"Are you serious?" I move in closer to the sphere and watch," which world is this?" However, they do not answer me.

"Isabel," Arkarian says," we have to go. Matt is holding an emergency meeting,"

"I can come though right?" I still ask although I know what the answer will be

"No," Matt says in his most authorative voice, "this is strictly for the tribunal,"

"Why? That's-" he cuts me off with a hand and Arkarian comes over to give me a kiss goodbye. As we separate, I say, "Fine," and cross my arms again as they use their wings to depart. Using my own wings, a gift I had only recently perfected, I go back to my dorm. Neriah, being a part of the tribunal and all, is not here so I do my homework- my last resort to my boredom

**Matt**

The tribunal is in chaos. It is as if the goddess had come down here herself and implanted chaos and disorder in the tribunal's minds. However, I know this is not possible. It's just the controversy that's got the tribunal in such a raucous.

"We should tell her!" Lord Alexandon shouts above the rest

"But her decision has to be natural," Lord Penbarin protests

"Yes, but unless we do, it's highly likely she would make the wrong decision,"

"She has to make the choice completely on her own, if she doesn't, it doesn't follow the prophecy," Lady Arabella intervenes

"But she has doubt!" Lord Meridian adds

"Attention!" I say in attempt to quiet them down. Maybe if Neriah were here, they'd listen. She's very commanding when it comes to things, but she's never to forceful. However, she told me through her thoughts that she had to stay at her dorm to do some group project with her classmates and they had planned it earlier and it would be strange if she just left them. The tribunal are all too excited, "We are currently going to let her make the decision on her own, there's a reason we gave her all those gifts," someone gets up to speak but with one immortal glare, he sits back down, "This is not what we came here to discuss. We need to figure out how we should go about saving the other worlds,"

"My Lord," Lady Arabella states, "I still do not understand why we can't journey to the Underworld to rescue Laura and Lucy,"

"Lady Arabella, I've explained before- they won't be harmed unless we go there,"

"Yes but either way, we'll be threatened. And the sooner we save them, the sooner we can get one problem off of our shoulders," once again, the whole tribunal starts up wih conversation and protest.

"Quiet down!" I say as loud as I can. Immediately, the room silences. Even the crickets heard in these ackward silences are quiet, "We will take a vote. Anyone who believes we should go to the Underworld now..." the whole tribunal rises. Great! I look like an idiot again and just when I've accepted the whole leader business, "Okay. I'll be planning one. Expect a mission sometime soon," I dismiss them and take a seat on the chair Sir Syford had been sitting. I slump down in it and think. How should I go about entering the Underworld? Maybe Neriah could open a portal on her own with her paintbrush because the machines have been disabled from bringing us there. I don't know how the Order even did that! Maybe I'll have a meeting, not with the tribunal again, but with the Named and Allies, not Melissa or Ethan though. I quickly arrange the meeting and have them transported here. Isabel is not currently asleep seeing as she is in another time zone as well as Neriah so they do not arrive. However, Arkarian, Natalie, Dillon, Zoe, Stephen, and Giselle arrive.

"What's up?" Natalie asks immediately. However, once she sees which two members are missing, she soon realizes, "Oh," she says in an almost deflated voice

"First off, this meeting is a secret to be kept between only those attending it," I say eyeing each and everyone of them who, in their thoughts, make a promise to keep it a secret, "Good. Now," I lead them to a room where they all take a seat. "The preious plan has been changed- there will be a mission to retrieve Lucy and Laura," no one speaks, maybe too baffled to talk- except for Arkarian, that is, who was at the previous meeting. "And I've had you transported here to discuss the plan itself- I want your ideas incorporated in this,"

"So which way should we enter the palace?" Natalie wonders. I'm a bit baffled by her question.

"What do you mean 'what way'?"

"Well, the palace isn't exactly in the Underworld- it's in the ancient realm of Legends although the easiest way to get in is by the portal in Lathenia's palace in the Underworld," Damn! Why didn't I realize it before? The Order must have been expecting this. The first thing we think of when we think Lathenia's palace is Underworld when it's actually in the Realm of Legends. Bugger. But if getting in by the Underworld is the easiest way, than how hard is the other? We entered it before, but it was Mr. Carter doing all the teleporting work. How did he send us there last time? Maybe Dillon will know.

"Dillon? Last time we went there, and we appeared in that dark, cold landscape, where were we exactly: the Underworld or Realm of Legends?'

"It's hard to say- the weather that day is very much like that in the Underworld and a typical winter in the Realm of Legends. It might have been the Underworld if we went through that portal near the rocky cliffs. But there are similar rocks like that in the other realm," this is harder than I thought. It seems as if the Order was ahead of us the whole time. It's impossible for them to have planned this though- unless they saw the future, but they couldn't have since they didn't get the sphere.

"Wait!" Dillon suddenly says, "I think it was the Underworld we went through. If we were in the other realm, we might have come across some other creatures from that realm, but we didn't. Most likely we went through the Underworld portal that would bring us directly to her palace boundaries, past all the other creatures," this is great! And the second time Dillon has helped us using his memory. However, since a portal to the Underworld is inaccesible, we'll have to enter the other way.

"How do you get in the palace if you're in the realm of legends?" Natalie, Dillon, Zoe, and Stephen open their mouths to talk, but Stephen's loud voice dominates and he explains

"It's not easy. I can tell you that, it would be easier to walk across all of the Underworld. The distance to her palace is not the problem, it's the challenges you face to get there. It's nothing like the Underworld. I mean, the Underworld is a weak place and so are its current inhabitants. Its tactic to defeat any invaders is to weaken them using fear, but in the Realm of Legends...you need not only courage, but strength. Physical strength too and power. It's impossible unless you're on the goddess's side."

"But there's another way!" Zoe interrupts, "Remember last year we were building Lathenia's underground headquarters? Well, we could use that way. When we were there, Melissa and I were constructing secret passages. The goddess told us to, but she never bothered to ask where they were or how you went through them, she thought she could wait until the prject was complete. It almost was when we left. And no one could have found it- only me and Melissa could since I could 'see' them with the sight thing and Melissa could 'feel' them. No one else there had the same powers as us so they couldn't have found it. As for Lathenia...I don't know. She would have her soldiers look for them,but they wouldn't know where to start or what they should even be looking for." I take in everything that she and Stephen say. This is very valuable information and since Lathenia's outrage at them is still pretty fresh, it would be too dangerous for any of them to go on the mission no matter how well trained they are.

I look around the room, "Thank you, Zoe...Stephen. Now, uh- how do you think we should enter? What are your opinions?" Everyone speaks and by the looks of it, are pro Zoe's plan. "Okay," I say dismissing them. Another short meeting, but another big topic covered.

**Anybody notice anything strange...? Muahahahahahaha. You'll never guess! Or maybe you will, I think the change/ happening pops out a little. **


	11. Pompeii

**Natalie**

Today, we actually get to see the ruins of Pompeii. We've been here for three days already, but like last time, we've only been going to universities and such and recieving lectures. Atleast the boring part of the trip is over with!

"Try not to touch anything," Mr. Russo sounds as if he is begging us because he knows once we get our hands on something, some part of history is bound to be distorted.

"Sure," Zoe mumbles sarcastically beside me. She starts examining the dust like layer on some of the stones around us. She rubs it in between her index and thumb both of which have now become white.

"Zoe," Melissa says

"Yeah, yeah," she replies waving her hand then wiping the dust off of her jeans. Giselle hands her a broken piece of pottery, "What's this for?"

"We're passing around this 'intact' piece of pottery to the class. Haven't you been listening?"

"Of course I have. But he told us not to touch anything,"

Giselle rolls her eyes and places the pottery in Zoe's hands who in turn hands it to me. I pass it to Melissa who reaches out to give it to the next person almost as soon as she gets it. However, just as she is about to, a strong force suddenly comes out of nowhere. It does not push us in any particular direction, but it is more like a presence, a force felt. I brace myself as if waiting for impact, then I feel a change in pressure. It's like anti gravity. Then, I fall. It's like those times when we are in the Citadel transporting ourselves to the past. I decide to do what I normally do in these situations and command my body to stand straight once I reach the ground. It works and I realize I'm in the past. Looking to my left and right I see Melissa, Zoe, Giselle, and, well, the rest of the class, is here. Damn!

"Mel!" I shout. It must have been her! She had, afterall, been practising this with Neriah and King Richard. She told me all about it. She stares at her surroundings, practically horrified. Our surrounding classmates are simply stunned. Ash is raining down on us and hords of people are rushing all about. We develop a cough and I struggle to inflate my lungs with oxygen. Some citizens stop and stare claiming we are gods. They even ask why we are punishing them. An ominous mountain background can be seen and we realize that we are at Pompeii during the time of the explosion. Melissa closes her eyes and, by the looks of it, is trying to bring us back to the present. My heart beats faster every single second. The secret is so out. We'll never be able to live this down. Melissa might even be excommunicated for this! Matt comes rushing forward, angry as ever. However, once he takes Melissa's hand we are plummeted back to the present. His immortal power must have helped her with this task.

Once we are there, though, everything continues normally. I look to Matt for an answer. All he does, though, is tell us there will be a meeting tonight. Then, he departs to join his group again.

"Damn!" Melissa slaps her forehead. Then hangs her head.

"Don't worry, Mel!" I tell her," They'll forgive you! It's not really your fault. And no one but us seems to have noticed,"

"Seems," she repeats then whispers, "They could be in the Order for all we know and are just going along with everything!" she has a point, but I refuse to agree.

**Melissa**

I groan aloud. This is absolutely horrible! How could this happen? The Guard will trust me even less now! Dillon takes a seat beside me in the lobby offering me tea from the little cafe next to the hotel. I accept it and in my first gulp drink practically half of it. Dillon sips his own. At the moment, we're the only ones here besides the man at the counter helping a couple with their reservations.

"Come on, Mel. The worst they could do is kill you and you're really important to helping us win the battle so they wouldn't do that,"

"Uh huh," I grumble bitterly then fold my arms.

"Melissa, you're being so cynical," _look who's talking _he continues, "The Guard won't excommunicate you either. From what I've heard, that thought hasn't even crossed Matt's mind,"

"Yeah? Well, what thought_ has_ crossed his mind?" I'm sure whatever he's thinking off, intended to be a punishment or not, is going to make me suffer

"He was thinking about uh- having Lady Arabella make you gloves like she did for Rochelle,"

"What!" I practically scream. "Those gloves were practically her downfall! If she hadn't worn them, she would have been able to _control _her powers and not shock you and not go to that cliff and not have Ethan chase her and NOT die!" I'm standing up by the time I'm done with my sentence. Dillon tugs on my sleeve telling me to sit down cause I'm gaining too much attention espescially from those at the desk. "I don't need those gloves," I grumble. "And even if I did have them, it would kill Ethan to see them cause it will obviously remind him of her,"

"There's a reason they're skin color: they're not meant to be detected,"

"Well, Ethan is in the Guard. He deserves to know. And what's up with the Guard keeping secrets between members. As I say this, Dillon looks down. Well he obviously has been keeping something from me. "I rest my case," he looks a little confused but then realizes that I noticed how he was looking guilty.

"Mel, it's a good reason," he pleads

"Let me guess. A good reason is: Matt, **The **Immortal, _told _you to keep it a secret. Am I right?" he sort of shrugs and I take that as a yes. The Guard seriously needs a different immortal to run the Guard. If only Dartemis were not busy in the Heaveanly Realm and Neriah was a natural immortal. Glancing at my watch, I see that it is 10 to 11 meaning those nightly check ups on the students will begin in 10 minutes. I get up to leave and with a calmer voice tell Dillon the time. We make our way to the elevator following the couple in. The ride is silent for the couple had just seen my outrage in the lobby and Dillon and I can't talk about anything while there are other people who could be listening. We get off first and as we leave, I can swear the couple had just let out a deep breath.

"Nat? Could you open the door?" I whisper. As I do, a click is heard and a door at the far end of the hall opens. Across that, another one opens revealing Matt. Dillon must have asked him to open it with his mind. I try my best not to look at Matt as I pass and say bye to Dillon. Natalie closes the door almost immediately as I enter knowing that I'm trying to avoid the Immortal's gaze. I hope he couldn't read my thoughts. I doubt, and even if he was, I was exhibiting a different set of thoughts shielding my real feelings. After Ms. Vera knocks on our door and we respond, we go to sleep.

We are once again in the Citadel and we simultaneously land at the same time. That is, Zoe, Natalie, Giselle, Ethan, Dillon, Stephen, Isabel, and I land at the same time. Matt, Neriah, and Arkarian should already be in Athens. We walk through the Grecian clothes and end up in a variety of colors. We all have white robes, it's just the sashes around our waists that are colorful. We each have two entwined together. Ethan's colors are brown and gold. Brown, although it does not seem like it, is a respected color in the Guard. It represents high status and authority. Dillon has a deep blue and a gray sash. Gray represents emotions while blue's symbolism can't really be identified seeing as it has so many meanings including harmony, truthfullness, sadness, and the masculine. All of which seem to contradict each other. Isabel's colors are red and gray. Red obviously symbolizes aggression. They rest of us, the 'Allies' all have a colored sash and a white one. White is for 'purity' and Natalie's yellow must be for her optimism and hope, Stephen is the third with a gray sash, Giselle actually has the color pink representing sympathy and love, Zoe has an orange belt with a similar meaning to that of Isabel's red one and I have black. Obviously. Black represents all that is bad and, well, I guess you could say, evil. This must have something to do with the 'good overcome evil' gift I recieved during my initiation. Someone should seriosly write down that unwritten prophecy.

We make the jump to the past one by one and Lord Penbarin greets us as we arrive. He looks at us for a brief second analyzing the colors around our wastes. He takes us to a room that looks almost like a colossuem in the way that there are several rows of seats that go higher and higher. In the center, there are seats laid out presumably for the tribunal. We arrive early and have taken up some of the bottom seats. I doubt there will be an audience so the seats above us will most likely be empty. However, a few more people do arrive. Giselle's brothers to be exact. The Allies and Named are now all together. They greet each other and Gavin gives Natalie and little peck on the cheek before someone coughs signaling the arrival of the Tribunal. The look on their faces is distraught though. It couldn't possibly be because of what I've done. After a little count of heads, I realize that one of them is missing: Neriah. What could have happened to her? Everyone around me shifts in their seats. This can't be good. Was she kidnapped? Again? No one asks anything knowing that all will be explained.

King Richard is the first to rise from his seat and his raised hands are an attempt to calm us down.

"The topic that we must cover first is the one concerning this afternoon,"

Matt conitnues for him, "We are not planning on excommunicating you seeing as the occurance does not seem to have affected the present nor the past. We know that we have been spotted in our modern attire in the past, but we were mistaken for gods," Natalie stiffles a giggle at this, "but no one there managed to survive. They were in the heart of the city so there is no chance of escape. The problem however, resides in Melissa's power." he turns to face me, "You're going to have to wear the gloves," At this, I can almost see a pang of pain in Ethan's eyes. I don't want the gloves and I espescially don't want them because they may harm another Guard member. However, a look at King Richard's authorative yet calming eyes has me consenting. I practically slump down in my seat. Disagreeing is useless and we have some more important issues like Neriah's missing.

"I'm sure you've noticed the missing Guardian," King Richard suddenly says. It seems as if Matt is too weak or upset at the event to bring it up himself. He's even taken a seat again. Heads nod and a look of concern passes everyone's face. He continues, "It is self explanatory what has happened. A rescue mission is currently being planned. We've already settled with the Guardians who will be venturing to the Realm of Ancient Legends to retrieve them. Ethan, Dillon, and Arkarian along with Matt.

"What!" several people including me, stand up in protest. Once again, King Richard raises his hands to calm us down. We all take our seat again and before we can come up with a defense as to why we should go, he explains. "It is simply too dangerous for the Allies seeing as Lathenia's hatred is still fresh and those three have been there before. They know their way around and can handle it."

"But what if you need a healer?" Isabel shouts above the rest. He chooses to ignore this as well as the other complaints. Suddenly, we are all pushed back by a strong force. It's different from the one when we were traveling in time, this one is filled with anger. Matt is outraged. The Order has made this a personal fight with him. I sit back in my seat. I'm angry too. Only when they've taken something of importance to Matt does he take action. I'm free with my thoughts and let them pass to the Tribunal. I couldn't care less at the moment. Matt turns his gaze to me and his eyes change to a golden color. I jerk my head back not expecting the change. Then, Matt has us all leave. He simply wanted to inform us of this. The only people who stay behind are Ethan, Dillon, and Arkarian. As I make my way to leave, however, I am stopped by Lady Arabella. It does not take long for her to say what she has to though. She's only asking me somethings involving the gloves. I try to be as polite as possible. It's not her fault, it's Matt. I pinpoint my eyes at nothing in particular. Lady Arabella does not notice though. Then, she lets me go.


	12. Power

**So it's going a little bit fast, but I don't want to include too many unimportant details so...**

**Dillon**

On the plane, Melissa and Matt have decided to take seats at completely different ends of the row. I've never seen someone so angry or rude at Matt before. Well, maybe I was, but Melissa really means to be angry at him. Beside me, Stephen is asleep so I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to Mel too much who happens to be my other seatmate.

"He was always planning a mission, it just so happened it was announced when Neriah was kidnapped. Again..." wow. This is her second time and isn't she immortal now? The Order really does have more power.

"Right," her voice is thick with sarcasm, "I don't even get to go on that mission,"

"Yeah but-"

"But what? It's too dangerous? What kind of a reason is that? I've taken bigger risks before," I guess it's true. When we were younger, we used to break all the rulkes and even go against the Goddess. Of course we were never caught though. I wonder what other, bigger risks she's been taking.

"Mel," I take her hand to try to calm her down. It seems to work for she lets out a deep breath. And when she speaks, her voice seems to have gotten softer.

"I just want to save her..." she whispers. Her eyes get watery and it's almost as if they are shining. Literally shining. The color seems to have changed, but maybe it's just the water and reflection of the light on her blue eyes. She's been crying a whole lot. I wonder what's been going on inside her head...

"I'll be saving her for you,"

"Well, it's dangerous for you too you know," she says. I can't help but scoff at this

"Don't worry about me, Mel," she smiles and tries to relax and calm down. As she does, she falls asleep on my shoulder. I lean back on the chair and close my eyes as well.

**Natalie**

Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! This is the FIRST project that I didn't procrastinate on! As a matter of fact, we're done with it early and not just on time. The Power Point is due in one week. So we've got a lot of time to practice the presentation. But I doubt we'll be doing that. We're more focused on our training. Practically everyday, Matt reminds us to train and to 'watch out'. He's worried that more Guardians will be kidnapped and we have to be prepared for any attack. At the moment, it's me, Zoe, and Mel on a hill close to the college. The hill is pretty big and shrouded with trees so I don't think anyone will be able to see us through the forest. We're fighting. Again. Zoe stands by to watch and heal just in case. Melissa has her new gloves on. She hates them, but she has to. You never know when she might accidentally propel us back in time. Melissa and I simultaneously fall to the ground to catch our breath. Zoe comes over.

"Anything hurt?"

"No. Just tired," we pant. Zoe lies down beside us and we watch the clouds roll by. I haven't done this since ever! Everyday has been work, work, work! How did the Order gain so much power? I'll be glad as soon as all this fighting business is over. I turn my head to my left and see Zoe staring at the sky. Her lips are moving and it looks as if she is counting something or just silently talking to herself. On my right, I see Melissa has her eyes closed and in the cold weather, I can see her breathe. I do the same and close my eyes. I feel like I'm meditating or something. Well, if I were then I wouldn't here or feel anything, but right now I hear EVERYTHING. Hearts beating, birds chattering, squirrels' claws scratching as they climb trees, even the movement within the ground. Ew- worms! I jump up with a little shreak. As I do though, neither Mel nor Zoe get up or ask what's wrong. They don't seem to notice at all- which I'm sure they would have. Is something wrong with them? I'm not being self centered, I'm just saying, they would have noticed.

"Mel? Zoe?" They don't respond but continue with their concentration and sort of meditation. Oh my gosh! Are they dead? I poke Zoe and Mel's shoulders. They blink and open their eyes. Oh now they come out of their little hypnotic thing.

"What?" Zoe rubs her eyes as she asks

"Nothing, it's just you two weren't getting up when I called you..."

"Could you repeat that and not whisper this time?" she asks

"I wasn't whispering. This is my normal voice," gosh. Are they deaf right now or something?

"Uh- Zoe, Nat?" Melissa states," I can feel the vibrations of her mouth and vocal chords moving, but I here nothing,"

"What!" I yell. However, this time, the do hear. It even frightens them a little bit for they jerk back at the sound of my voice, "What happened?" I say confusedly

"Beats me," Zoe shrugs

"Maybe you should ask Matt. Or even better, a Tribunal member. It's possible that you're powers have become more powerful and you have more capabilities or something," Melissa suggests. She practically just insulted him there! I don't blame her though, I'd feel the same way about him if that were my little sister. I'll be asking Matt though, getting in contact with a Tribunal member isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. I don't feel like setting up some appointment.

And that's just what I did. As soon as our training was over, I went over to the Matt's dorm. There, he confirmed what Mel had said. My powers had gotten stronger espescially after all that training.

"Awesome!" I punch the air with my fist. I realize that the addition to my skill allows me to sort of create a shield that only people within it can hear. That reminds me...it sounds like the gift King Richard gave me during initiation. Something about shelter and sound or something. I've gotta remember to thank him for that.

"Natalie. I'm sure you've heard this before, but don't misuse or abuse your powers, please?"

"Psh. Why would I do something like that?" people seem to think I have a thing for disobeying the rules and making mistakes. Sheesh

Matt and Stephen, his roomate, stare at me dumbfoundedly. This proves my point. They think I'm gonna do something horrible with my power. With a sigh, in attempt to make them feel guilty, I leave the room. In the halls, I go to every guard member that I know to tell them the news.

"Zoe!" I hook my elbow through hers as she walks past, "Mel was right!" I do a little dance as I let go of her. She laughs

"Are you serious? You're so lucky!I don't know if I'm right or anything and this might seem like too much of a coincidence, but-uh- I think my powers have gotten like better too! I was just on my way to ask Matt,"

"That's great!" I practically jump. Enhanced powers. So exciting! I take her arm again and return to Matt's dorm, "So what's this new power of yours?"

"You know how I could like see stuff and like through things?"

"Chea,"

"I can sort of see your thoughts...like literally a truth seer,"

"O-M-G! Seriously? What am I thinking of now?" I think of the most random thing possible

"You're searching through your past memories and experiences for something...random,"

"Easy guess," I grin, "what about now?"

She squints at the air above me. I wonder what she's seeing...a thought bubble hovering above my head? I focus on the random scene again to make sure she can see it, "You're thinking about a pink, glass mug with orange frogs painted all over it. Oh, and it's filled with water and- uh- bubble bath solution..." she drifts off

"Bingo! This is awesome! Enhanced powers! I love this!" I'm feeling very hyper at the moment and practically knock the door down when I...knock on it. Zoe and I fill Matt and Stephen's brain with our thoughts and its only a minute when they figure out what happened.

"Congratulations," Matt says, "This is a wonderful power...very powerful and now I'll tell you what I told Natalie before-"

she cuts him off with her hand than points a finger at her head, "I saw the memory and I really don't feel like seeing you say that again,"

"Seeing?" I ask

"I can't hear anything, just see...that is my power afterall-sight,"

Matt's face suddenly lights up, "Natalie, take Zoe's hand and think about lending your hearing power. Then, Zoe, look back at the memory and see if you can hear it..."

After a few seconds, Zoe looks up, "It worked! Wow, Matt. You think fast!" she slaps his shoulder as he grins. He did have a pretty good idea. I wonder how everyone else is...if their powers have been enhanced or anything...

**Review!**

**PS- you might be thinking Dillon is out of character, but I'm basing his personality more on what I think Bastian would be like cause he seems to be a more liekable character, in my opinion :) And they're the same person too!**


	13. Plan

**Ignore the 'revised' version. That was a stupid idea XD so…**

**Ethan**

The date a time set for our departure is all set. We'll be using the week we are off from school for the trip to the Realm of Ancient Legends and will be leaving the night of our last day of classes. We'll be using up all of the time we could possibly have.

"Got that?" Matt clarifies. He wants to make sure we know everything there is to know about the plan. Arkarian, Dillon, and I nod our heads in unison. Although we say 'yes' he decides to go over it for the fourth time. I hear Dillon groan beside me. He must be annoyed by this as well. However, with one glance, Matt has Dillon's full attention on the plan yet again.

"We'll be transported there as close as possible, Shaun, you father," he says to me, "will be in the control room. From wherever we are, Dillon will guide us once again to Lathenia's palace. We'll stay a distance where it is insight and we are not. From there, we'll use the blueprints Zoe recopied for us and figure out where the secret entrance is. Orif that does not succeed, we'll have to use the second alternative: the tunnel system below the castle, also known as the labyrinth. From there, we'll face whatever other challenges lie ahead of us, for according to Zoe, Lathenia has all defense systems aside from her poison arrows and labyrinths changed occasionally. Once inside the palace, our main goal will be to find Lucy, Laura, and Neriah, and get out of there. The Goddess is not our main concern at the moment. Their safety is."

Once again, we nod our heads, but we seem more like we're drowsing into sleep and drooping our heads. It's almost like a classroom lecture having Matt repeat his plan over and over. I make sure I keep these thoughts to myself. However, soon enough, Matt releases us and we use our wings to return to the college although Arkarian remains where he is. I can almost swear that just as I left, Isabel came into view. Almost like a roar, I yawn. I practically leap in my bed and drift into sleep. The first thing I see is Matt. Please don't tell me he's going over the mission again! However, the other Named and Allies soon appear and I relax

"More training, Matt?" Natalie whines

"Don't complain. You'll need this in the future," he snaps back at her

With a grunt and acting like a child, she pouts and crosses her arms. Next to her, Zoe shifts uncomfortably. "Something wrong, Zoe?" I ask

She turns a deep shade of red and shakes her hands before me, "No,"

"Melissa and Ethan?" King Richard interrupts. I just remember, we get special training from King Richard. We follow him and this time Lord Penbarin accompanies us since Neriah is not here. On the way there, Lord Penbarin takes out some time to talk to me.

"Ethan, my boy," he places an arm around my should careful not to put too much weight on me, "I have good news for you," he grins as he says this

I have no clue what news this could possibly be and let him continue. He waits a second before he does, "Once you gain power over this particualar form of the power illusion, you may be given the title of master,"

Master? It takes a second to register, "You mean Master as in I'll move up a level?"

"Yes,"

I stop mid stride and with a fist punch the air. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," he states simply. This is the best thing that happened to me! Ever since...Rochelle...The kiss we shared comes to mind as well as the first day I laid eyes on her...so beautiful...and that connection I felt. The happiness and the way my heart just wanted to burst out of my chest. I wanted her, to hold her, to be with her forever...I slump down. It's not that I've forgotten her, I just don't want to think about it. The more I do, the more it hurts. I know she's in a better place surrounded by, I'm sure, more trusting people, but I can't help but want her here. With me. I shake my head.

"Something wrong, Ethan?" Lord Penbarin looks down at me caringly

"No. I can't believe I might become a master!" I try to sound as energetic and enthusiastic as possible. He sees right through me though and scoffs

"I won't be pestering you about your personal life. But if you ever have a problem, remember you're surrounded by many people who love you," with that, we join Melissa and King Richard once again and he gets to training me.

**yeah...short chapter, but i have a bunch of other chapters written down already so i'll try to update once a day after i edit them. And...Review! please? XD**


	14. Meeting 2

**Part of this chapter is basically the forgotten story within the story that had more chapters about it in The Allies. **

**Natalie**

We're having a meeting with every single person involved with the Named and the Allies which means that the whole room is packed. The Named and the Allies: Giselle's siblings (Gavin, George, and Gerard), Dillon, Zoe, Stephen, Melissa, and I are here. We are waiting for the arrival of the tribunal and all in all that will be almost 30 people. Chloe's group, however, isn't here because they are not directly involved. We needed to meet in a larger place than Athens and instead of all going to Arkarian's chambers since most of us go to school here, we stayed at the college in the city beneath it.

Melissa and Dillon were asked to revive the room for light. The meeting has not yet begun and the room is in so much confusion from the amount of people here that the Order would not be able to stir up anymore chaos than is already present.

Dillon adds to the chaos for he has brought to life a few of the animal statues in the room and we are basically just playing with them. Animals prance and slither around the room.

"Is anyone else fed up with all this training? I know I am," Melissa announces. We were told to just train while we waited for the Tribunal but no one wanted to

"Same here," Ethan and Dillon agree simultaneously

"Wonder what all these animals are here for…in Veridian all the statues were of Greek and Roman heroes," I say

"That's what I was thinking," Ethan says kneeling down to pet a lion who hasn't yet tried to bite anything in his sight

Footsteps approach and on Dillon's command, the animals scamper back to their previous places and are frozen back into statues. Some of us, however, are still as loud as ever.

"They were adorable," Lady Arabella says sweetly letting us know she knew that we weren't training. We grin as a sort of apology.

"Settle down!" Matt's voice booms above the rest and a round table reflecting that of King Arhur's (except much larger) appears and everyone takes a seat, "Good," he says pleased at the silence. I'm next to Gavin who I haven't seen in the longest time thanks to all the training. "You all know about the plan to Lathenia's fortress right?" Matt asks

Several, "Yes"s are grumbled through out the room. Many people wanted to be put on this mission but were refused resulting in their bitter responses.

Matt then sits down and leaves the rest of the speaking to King Richard and the tribunal.

"Now that that is cleared," Lord Penbarin says with a clap of his hands, "You'll be happy to hear that you weren't brought here to just train (which you should have done already),"

King Richard continues, "We've brought you here to further explain the prophecy,"

"Finally," Zoe mumbles beside me

"I'm sure you all have many questions regarding it but first, we want to organize all the information we already have about it," he does not wait for any response and proceeds, "You all know, I am sure, both prophecies. But we want to go deeper into the unwritten portion that has been passed down verbally by the trusted Moore family," he motions to Gerard, the oldest of the siblings to tell the room what they know.

"Well," he begins obviously shy. His face slightly changes to a pink shade when he continues, "they basically say the role of each Ally just as the first prophecy had embedded the Named's roles. Uh, let's see, there's more," he pauses recapping everything he remembers, "There's not really a traitor, but one we should be cautious around. That's basically another doubter. Except not in himself, but doubt in the Guard. Hmm…they never said we would win the battle, just that if we get that certain person on our side, we will. They don't specify who that is. That's all I remember,"

King Richard nods. George, the 13 year old, the youngest, blurts out what he knows next after getting permission from King Richard, "There's also some crap about everyone meeting their soulmate,"

"Don't say crap," Giselle, the over protective sister whispers to him

"Yeah, yeah. Giselle, I'm 13 and I'm in a _band_,"

"I don't care if you're in a band," she snaps back

"But I'm being influenced by my college brothers and their girlfriends. It's impossible to have me not curse! And no way will you have them kick me out,"

Gerard, Gavin, and Natalie's faces turn a shade of red

The two are the only ones heard for the room had become enveloped in silence when the word 'soulmate' was mentioned because as everyone knew, Ethan's soulmate was dead. To ease the tension in the room, Lord Penbarin coughs and everyone's attention spins back to the Tribunal.

"Anyone else have anything to add to the unwritten portion of the prophecy?" he directs it to the Moore family

Giselle speaks, "We'll be joining forces with the other realms because since Lathenia's been tampering with their past as well, they are now involved. There are also rumors that she'll be having her own allies,"

"Any clue as to which worlds she is directing herself to?"

Stephen raises his hand as if in a classroom. King Richard points to him.

"When we were still in the Order, the main groups of people Lathenia wanted as allies were the wizards from the Magical Realm, demons from that realm with all the nightmares (that one is similar to the Underworld), and those cliché villains from the Realm of Ancient Legends,"

"Good, good," King Richard is pleased with the information we're receiving

"Anything else? We've already been informed of her tactic to form her army: She'll first take control of the weak realms, gain allies from the stronger ones, then bring down the rest, including our very own realm,"

Everyone shakes their head having nothing else to add.

"Okay then," he continues the rest of the meeting with a long pep talk.

Instead of listening, Gavin and I converse in whispers that only we (since we both have extrasensnory hearing) can hear. Meanwhile, everyone else leans on their elbows or lies on the table only to jerk up once King Richard's eyes find them. I giggle quietly as Gavin mocks his brothers across the table. Suddenly, chair legs are scraped across the floor and we get up to leave. I'll be going to band practice which is always held in the Moore household so I jump into the van with Gavin, Giselle, Gerard, and George.

"What have you been doing during band that has George cursing?" Giselle asks

"Nothing!" the three of us say back. It is true, we were just his scapegoats for an excuse

"We don't know what George is talking about," Gerard adds

"Mhm," Giselle say sarcastically

"Look on the bright side: at least he's not being influenced by you," he continues, "other wise home would be even more annoying with two goody two shoes mum could compare Gavin and I to,"

"I'd smack you if you weren't driving," Giselle states threateningly

"And the only bright side to having you as a sister is: you are too good a person to break the rules and actually hit her brother,"

This time, she actually does hit him with a hard punch to his shoulder.

"Hey! What happened to the 'I'd smack you if you weren't driving' thing?"

She shrugs and the car ride continues with bickering between Giselle and her brothers that I can't help but find amusing.

**The point of this chapter was to clear up some stuff that I'm sure you've (cause I did XD) forgotten. Also, to make sure I put in more parts for the other characters. I've added too many more and this is what I get: confusion. And I still need to add more (maybe) to actually continue with all the stories within a story that I have in my mind. Hopefully this chapter helps you recall most of the people who are actually important to the whole story. Chloe's group isn't that important. I just wanted to see if I could trick you into thinking they were in the Order XD. They'll be coming up in some chapters though.**


	15. Conversation

**Melissa**

I tug at the beige gloves I'm currently wearing. Ugh. They're so uncomfortable, too tight for my liking and in them, it feels like all my powers (which lie in my hands) are contracted and not being able to free the power in them causes my hands to practically burn. At least we've learned from what happened to Rochelle so I don't have to worry about feeling the pain she felt. Dillon watches beside me as I fidget with them.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing,"

"Right. Come on. Tell me. It's not like anyone else is here and you know I keep your secrets," I sweep my hand across the empty room that is the hidden city. We just came here today on another one of those walks we always take where we tell each other what's going on.

"It's just. Like Ethan, those gloves remind me of Rochelle and how it was practically my fault she…died,"

"Oh," I murmur, "Well, it was in the prophecy. You were just acting under it's influence,"

"Mm," he considers it, but it does not ease the guilt he feels

"So…" I begin, "Any news on that rescue mission?"

"Mel, don't worry too much about Lucy. You said so yourself they won't harm her unless we arrive and, trust me, when we do, she'll be in safe hands,"

"Yeah…well, how are you planning on entering? I could contribute some advice,"

"You already know: the tunnels,"

"But what about-"

"Mel, don't worry about it," he repeats sternly

"Okay…" I just needed that information. Glancing at the time on my cellphone, I note that it is only one more minute til the bell rings and we pick up our bags to go to our history class together. We use our wings and appear in the nearly deserted hall since no one has yet exited their classrooms. We walk up the aisle to our usual seats in the back and Natalie turns to face us seeing as the class has not yet begun.

"Where have you two been?" she asks suspiciously. Lately, that's all she's been asking whenever Dillon and I return from some sort of outing together. Sometimes I wish she would just shut up. I glare at her.

'What?' she mouths. I just shake my head. Then she mouths, 'Why?' and Dillon looks at us strangely. Professor Russo enters from the back door and uses his pointing stick to smack our desks, telling Natalie to face forward. The impact of the metal rod on the desk captures the whole class' attention. Unfocused on the class discussion, I continue toying with the gloves and questioning Dillon about the mission.

"When will you be going there?" I whisper

"The day break begins,"

"Oh," I mumble, "So it's just the three of you?"

"Yeah," he mutters

"Why are you being so nosy about the whole mission? You know they'll be able to handle it," Natalie says without turning her gaze from the board.

"I'm not the nosy one here," I reply softly enough for her to hear. I can just make out a smirk on her face as she listens. I continue my questions with Dillon, "How-" he cuts me off.

"Mel, calm down, like Natalie said: we can handle it,"

"Alright," I say slumping in my seat and picking up my pen. However, instead of writing, I twirl it in between my fingers. Nothing is on my mind, but the rescue mission and the new skills I've picked up from training with King Richard. Those skills, however, cannot be used so often for 1) there is the issue of these gloves I'm wearing and 2) it simply isn't safe.

**I know, very short, but there are more chapters to come!**


	16. Underworld

**Ethan**

As soon as the last bell rings, Dillon and I drop off our bags at our dorm and picking up the previously prepared and packed ones. We use our wings to teleport ourselves to Arkarian's chambers.

"Right on time," Arkarian appears before us. A second later, so does Matt. Without words, and only a nod, he uses his skills to bring us to the Realm of Ancient Legends. The weather here is similar to that of the underworld, but definitely not as cold.

"Which way?" Matt speaks first

Dillon takes a short look around as does Matt. He takes us north and Matt seems to remember the place as well for he says, "That's what I was thinking,"

We travel in one direction silently for what seems like forever when Mount Olympus finally comes into view. I was the only one not here before and the only one to gasp at the sight. No one replies though.

"Okay, now what?" Dillon pants

"I'll have a look around and try to find the entrance Zoe was telling us about," we all nod and watch as Matt closes his eyes and sort of slumps as he astral projects himself to have a look around the castle. He returns some minutes later, "I found it," we all grin as we're a step closer to saving them.

**3rd Person Point of View**

She steps away from the balcony and uses her wings to transport herself to the entrance of the goddess' throne room. One knock and even though there is no reply, she enters. Her status in the Order is the highest and she has these privileges. After all, she _is_ her daughter and would be allowed to do such.

"They'll be here soon," she informs Lathenia

"Good. Have the soldiers prepare for attack and assign them their areas to guard,"

"It's been done already,"

Lathenia can't help but smile. Her daughter and most elite soldier is always a step ahead of everyone," Good," she repeats, "Go to your station now,"

The girl bows and spins on her heal towards the exit. She would use her wings to leave, but that is impossible in this room. Only Lathenia can appear in and out using wings in this area. As soon as she exits and shuts the door, she sighs. She returns to the library and drops onto the couch with another sigh. She has no station otherwise she would have gone there. Her identity is too much of a risk to reveal and she basically stays in hiding. Only if there is a real emergency will she fight.

**Ethan**

We make it in through the tunnel with no difficulty. Water drips from the ceiling and lands on my shoulder causing me to shiver from its cold temperature.

"It's almost too easy," I tell Matt

"I agree," Dillon says

"Me too. So prepare for a fight as soon as we get out of this place. Actually, prepare for a fight now," we've reached a dead end and according to Zoe, this is actually just behind a wall in the palace's dungeon.

"It'll have to be quiet," Arkarian explains, "we don't want anyone to hear us,"

"Yes, I know," Matt replies without any annoyance in his voice. He places his hands on the wall and turns it into a liquid that splashes to the ground creating an opening. No light surrounds or blinds us even tough we've just come out of a tunnel. Actually, it is even darker now since we're in her palace. The sound of metal, the thud of heavy steps, and the clatter of chains is all around. Matt whispers one word, "Light," and we see that those sounds came from the weapons that the Order members surrounding us are holding.

"Hell," Dillon mutters

"Now is not the time to curse," I say shakily as I draw the arrow from my backpack and use my skills (wings and animation combined) to will my bow to appear from thin air. It was one of my new skills I learned from Lord Penbarin. Anyone can do it who has wings, like Arkarian, but it is very difficult to learn. The only reason Melissa and I were able to do it was that our other skill was animation.

"Nice," Arkarian comments seeing that I've learned much more. He does the same except he produces his whip. Matt sees no need to get his weapon for he is immortal and Dillon resorts to his chain whip. After what happened to Rochelle last year, and how it was his fault, we buried the weapon given to him with her. None of us wanted to see it for it was too painful a memory of what could have saved her.

All of the soldiers are masked and clad in black with masks or scarves around their face to conceal their identity. All 12 of them, I counted, stand on trembling legs. They outnumber us but I guess they know that they are no match for us. They are the first to attack and although it is 3 to 1, we easily defeat them. Arkarian and Dillon injure them with one flick of their whips and Matt sends a blast of fire while I free the arrow that flies straight through all three. I shudder at the result: blood everywhere, groans of pain, and the feeling of death. There is nothing we could do about it though and we step over the bodies as we scan the cages.

"Perhaps they were given rooms like Neriah was," Arkarian suggests after seeing that the three hostages are not down here

"Or they're in the cage," Dillon has a more morbid thought

"I doubt it," Matt says, "they wouldn't use that trick again," he refers to Dillon's thought, "It would be too obvious. I say we check out the rooms. Take us there,"

"Sure," Dillon says leading us down the corridor up two flights of steps. We emerge in a dimly lit hallway with maroon carpets and torches lining the walls. The doors are a deep mahogany and there are many of them. The whole hall seems to go in only one direction and is endless, "It's mirrors," Dillon explains knowing exactly what we were wondering, "It only looks endless because at the end of each hall, there is a mirror that makes it seem like the hallway goes on and on,"

"Why would they do that?"

"Well, once you reach one end, you can actually go through the mirror and out the other appearing at the opposite end of the hall. You have to know all the tricks to getting around this place like which doors are safe to open and not. Someone can really get lost here. It seems as big as the Citadel,"

"Ingenious," Arkarian comments

"It was a necessary precaution," Dillon says

"Any other traps we should no about?" Matt inquires

"The doors that actually lead to other rooms and not to your deaths are the ones with a tiny bit of rust behind the handle,"

"Good to know," I say as I begin to examine the handle of the nearby door, "This one looks fine," I open it without even knocking. It is an empty bedroom. We start searching and are careful not to walk through the mirror to the other side. Dillon tells us it is quite easy to figure out where the mirror is. There is a thin gold frame around it. Finally, Arkarian opens a door revealing Lucy. She jumps at the sight of us but calms down when Matt and Dillon appear for they are the ones she is really familiar with.

"Dillon, Matt!" she yells running to them to hug

"We're gonna get you out of here," we rush out of the room eager to find the others.

"I have to tell you something!" she says urgently

"Not now," Matt's main priority is Neriah

"But it's important! It's about-" another door is opened and Neriah is found. She kisses Matt softly

"I know where Laura is," she says as she sees that mum is the only one missing now. She takes us seven doors down and opens it. It's a teary reunion, but it doesn't last long for once again Matt has us hurrying to the control rooms. Halfway there, Order members come into view and chase us.

"You remember how to work the controls?" Matt asks Dillon

"Yeah," he replies. He picks up Lucy who had been lagging behind and I rush my bewildered mum forward. We make it without a scratch and shut the door. However, several soldiers who have their wings make it through. The others have been locked out by Matt's powers. They try to stop Dillon from getting to the controls but with Arkarian fending them off, he makes it.

"Laura and Lucy first!" Matt reminds him

Dillon hears but does not reply concentrating on the computer screen. A few of the soldiers fall to the ground but we are still outnumbered. Laura's body soon disintegrates signaling that she is on her way to Athens to be reunited with Shaun and prepare for her return. Seconds after that, Lucy leaves as well.

"You, Neriah, and Me last," he says next knowing that he and Neriah will definitely be able to defend themselves in this place. I'm next and soon I can feel myself leaving the Realm of Ancient Legends to Athens. My parents are there as well as Lucy.

"Melissa is missing," King Richard states as he comes into view

Natalie arrives as well to greet Laura but when she hears, she's in shock, "What? Why?"

King Richard shakes his head, "I don't know," he seems really upset. There must be a bigger picture to this. What am I not seeing? Lucy notices the tension.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" tears stream down her cheeks. Whatever she has to say must hurt her, "She's on their side! The Order!"

Everyone's jaw drops down in shock as Arkarian arrives.

**I bet none of you saw that coming! Muahahahahahahaha. And in the following chapters, everything will make sense (or it won't … cause there's always a mistake in writing) anyways, REVIEW!!!**


	17. Capture

**I uploaded a bunch of chapters XD**

**on with the story...**

**Dillon**

Arkarian has just left and now I have to fight for myself. There are only five Order members left so this should be easy. I've thought too soon. The door breaks down and Lathenia enters causing everyone to stop the fighting. Her soldiers retreat to her side and the three of us remaining (Neriah, Matt, and I) go to one another's sides.

"Welcome," she laughs. Matt attempts to get us out of this place, but just as we are about to, Lathenia sends a blast of energy towards him that has him flying only to stop when he crashes into the wall. Although he is immortal, we go to him. You never know if that it killed him since it was sent by Lathenia.

"Matt!" Neriah begins to panic

"I'm fine," Matt breathes

"I'm fine," Lathenia mimics

Outraged, Matt propels her with his own blast of energy. Lathenia screams and the battle soon becomes one between the two immortals. Neriah and I are left to deal with the five other soldiers. We back up Matt as soon as we are done.

"We should go now, Matt!" Neriah shouts above Lathenia's roars of anger

"I know, but I can't concentrate!" he yells back

We take that as a cue to distract Lathenia. The fight moves through the room to the hall and into the great hall. In the process, several rooms are destroyed. Lathenia screams again and this time, another soldier appears. She produces a pair of sais in her hands and attempts to take Neriah down. However, Neriah is not easily defeated by a mortal and gains the upper hand. That is, until the soldier unleashes a strong gust of power that forces Neriah into a state of unconsciousness. She decides to take me as her next victim, but she seems significantly weaker and I take this to my advantage. She hits the ground hard and it really seems to hurt for her eyes are glazed over with a layer of water. The blue color they are seems to have a hint of silver in them, maybe the affect of the water. This fact has me knocking backwards. I look at the sais in the girl's hands. They're so familiar as are her eyes. Melissa? I immediately push the thought aside. It can't be her. She tries to get up but I push her back down and yank off the mask.

"I'm sorry," are the first words she whispers and somewhat reluctantly, Melissa uses her wings to appear behind me and render me unconscious with a fist.

**Melissa**

"Well done," Lathenia states

I beam at her as I usually do whenever she praises me. However, it's only an act. It hurt so much going against the Guard. It's been painful ever since I returned. Originally, I was planning on staying with the Guard instead of going back but the Guard seemed like such a lie. They kept so many things a secret from their soldiers. King Richard didn't even have the guts or trust to tell me he was my father. If he loved me, he would have told me like Lathenia did. That's why I came back; she trusted me and told me the complete truth. She even informed me more of my role in the prophecy. She said I was the 'deciding factor'. The importance is nice, but I still feel guilty about it.

"You may go," she shoos me with her hand. Not exactly a motherly gesture, perhaps this is why I'm having second thoughts. Lathenia, although she is my mother, seems to be using me. I take one last lingering glance at the prisoners in the cage Lathenia specially designed with her own powers to keep them from escaping. As soon as her eyes turn my direction, I leave before she notices where I've been looking.

I stare out into the pitch blackness of the sky on the balcony. Hours pass without any movement. I jump on the rail and sit down, my legs dangling over the edge. Below me, an abyss of darkness.

"Should I?" I whisper to myself. My whole life, I've only done one thing: cause chaos. It's been filled with lies. Never was I ever myself. I was always Aislin just doing her job: acting and getting information out of people. I shake my head trying to recall all the times I was actually being Melissa. A few times I was, and always when Dillon was around or Lucy, protecting her. A cold wind pushes me back into the indoors. Maybe it's a sign…a sign to leave? I swing my legs over back onto solid ground.

**Yes, I know, there are still unanswered questions. But those will be answered later. And I know you're thinking: if King Richard is her father, she'd be one year old. But don't fret, I've got an explanation for that. Now, Review! 'cause reviews make me happy :D.**


	18. Parenthood

**Ethan**

"_What?_" all of us gathered in the room ask simultaneously.

"I'm her father," King Richard states glancing uneasily around the room, everyone's eyes are focused on him. This isn't exactly the easiest information in the world to let out and he looks down, as if ashamed.

"Who's her mother?" Arkarian questions suspiciously.

It's a while before he gives a response, "Lathenia…" a few gasps are heard in the room.

"But that doesn't make sense," Arkarian replies, "That was only a year ago,"

"Anyone else here confused?" Isabel questions, "Arkarian, what are you talking about- a year ago?"

Somewhat reluctantly, King Richard explains about a mission he had that coincided with the time Arkarian, Dillon, and Matt ventured to Lathenia's palace to rescue Neriah, "It wasn't just a distraction- it was also an act under the unwritten portion of the prophecy…"

"Wait," I intervene, "Then wouldn't she be one year old?"

"No," he answers shaking his head, "The act of her conception was done…in the past, around the time the majority of the Named were born,"

"Oh…" I say

"Is she immortal?" Isabel inquires capturing everyone's attention

"That fact has yet to reveal itself," King Richard states, "We've been training her…seeing if she had the potential of an immortal…at the moment, she seems more like someone like Arkarian than an actual immortal,"

The room is filled with the silence of contemplation. King Richard bends his head down once again perhaps thinking it over himself. I look to Isabel who, in turn, brings her gaze to me, a look of worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I whisper

"Matt hasn't returned yet," she replies, "Could he be in trouble? And if Melissa really is immortal…that means the Order has two on their side now,"

"No," I tell her, "Matt is fine and Melissa…she's hanging on the edge. I can feel in my gut, there's a possibility…I don't know…she may…"

Isabel constantly nods with all my words, trying her best to look to the bright side of things. Arkarian strides over bringing his arm around Isabel, "Don't worry," he whispers. His words are simple, but his voice alone is what comforts Isabel. She looks to him with a smile. Suddenly, she frowns and her eyes roll over as she throws her head back. She brings it forwad, gripping hard and fighting a scream. She falls from her seat and kneels on the floor, looking as if she may double over any second. She jerks her body back to its normal position with her eyes closed, trying to calm down from the vision.

"Oh- I saw it!" Zoe squeals excitedly having used her skill's new enhancements.

"Me too," Isabel grumbles, "I felt it too," she rubs her temples.

"What was it?" Arkarian asks taking Isabel's arm and helping her up. She jerks her head in Zoe's direction.

"She'll tell you, and I'll show the truthseers," she says, closing her eyes and remembering the vision.

"Okay," Zoe starts, "Despite my excitement, it wasn't the best vision anyone could have had...Melissa appears to have died, fainted, or been defeated by Lathenia," her words are almost insensitive and has Natalie getting defensive for her best friend.

"Died, fainted, or been defeated?" she repeats narrowing her eyes in on Zoe. Deeming her an unreliable source for the true happenings of the vision, she turns to Isabel.

"Her own mother?" I ask, surprised.

"Shows how bad a judge of character she is," Zoe mumbles while Natalie nudges her hard in the gut hearing the comment from a foot away, "What! I'm just saying, but Matt, Neriah, and Dillon are safe...according to the vision,"

"Yeah,they're fine," Isabel agrees, "And she didn't die- through the vision, I knew each injury she had- she's going to need some- a lot- of healing when she gets back,"

"_If _she gets back," Zoe corrects earning another hit from defensive Natalie.

"_If_ she is allowed back," I tell myself, Natalie looks at me weirdly as if she wants to hit me too, but decides not too. Maybe she's recalling my relationship with Rochelle... Melissa's gone too far against the Guard. How could we trust her again? She is, after all, Lathenia's daughter. Then again...I look to King Richard, she is his daughter too. Now that I look, she has the same eyes as him- maybe it means something. Eyes are, after all, windows to one's soul...

"What was Dillon's reaction?" Natalie inquires.

"Worried- of course," Isabel shrugs, "Why?"

Natalie shrugs back, "Just wondering...you know how...I always tease them?"

"Yeah," we all reply

"Well...I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but...oh- nevermind," she says waving her hands slightly backing out from the circle the group had formed when Isabel collapsed.

"So are we going to the Underworld?" Isabel questions.

"I don't think we need to..." Natalie states, "Dillon," she coughs, "_They_ can handle it,"

**If you read this, could you please review? XD I'll do the same for your stories :D**


	19. Balcony Scene

**Dillon**

"I can't believe this," Matt hisses as soon as I explain what had just happened with Melissa. He leans his head and elbow on the moist, stone wall of the dungeon, "All along…we should have seen this coming," his fist hits the stone and has the room reverberating.

"Where did she get the skills from?" Neriah inquires. She sits down calmly assured we'll be saved.

"Lathenia, of course," Matt states.

I lean back, the cold from the wall causing a shiver to go up my spine. I can't believe this…Melissa seemed like she had changed since she 'defected'. She was _Melissa _again and not Aislin. She's been Aislin ever since her brother died and she vowed revenge on the Guard, but then she saw how great the Guard really was…

A figure appears at the front of the cage. The lock starts to rattle and I see that we are about to be freed. We jump up and as soon as the cage opens and walk out. Curious, as if he already has a clue who it is, Matt roughly pushes the hood of the figure back and we are greeted with Melissa's ice blue eyes, a hint of silver- like Lathenia's- in them.

"Who's side are you on?" Matt asks disgustedly

She doesn't answer, her lips pursed tightly. She nods subtly in my direction knowing I can show Matt and Neriah the way out. Leaving, she disappears and the three of us silently go up the steps to the living quarters of the palace. We pass through this place to the great hall to several other corridors. Before we leave though, we must pass Lathenia's throne room. Hiding behind a large column, we can make out the figures of two people.

"Aislin..." Lathenia's voice sounds disappointed, "Who knew?" I can see Melissa before the goddess looking frightened. She stares down at her feet. "How dare you!" Lathenia screams and she sends a surge of power towards her. Using her wings, Melissa gets out of the way. They start to battle. Melissa holds up against the Immortal, however, we all know how this is going to end. Lathenia sends the final blow and Melissa collapses. Lathenia storms out of the room. I want to rush over to her, but Matt pulls me back. As he does, Melissa disappears.

"Where did she go?" Neriah whispers

"I don't know," Matt says. He does not seem to care. I break off in a sprint, knowing exactly where she would be. She's always there when something happens. Matt tries to follow, but Neriah has a firm grip on him. I take the steps two at a time to the library. I pause before I open the deep, wooden doors. Silently, I open it. I don't see her at her usual seat or near the shelves and move slowly to the balcony, remembering all the times I spent in this room when I was still part of the Order. She is sitting on the railing, her legs dangling over the edge. She clutches her stomach in pain with one hand while the other is gripping the rail. I know what she is thinking of doing, after all she;s been through, I would have thought she'd done it by now, but right now, I know that I must stop her.

"Melissa," I say hesitantly

Her head spins in my direction as she hears this. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. As I move closer, her grip on the railing tightens. I'm right next to her by the time her knuckles have become white.

"What?" she asks harshly turning back to the dark sky of the Underworld where the blood moon has risen.

"I only want to help," she scoffs at my words, I grab her wrist and her temper seems to go down. She sighs, facing me almost rolling her eyes acknowledging the fact she is always crying when I'm around.

"I don't know what I was thinking!" she screams. I hug her as more streams of tears come. She is shivering, being exposed to the cold. I bring her to the ground near the fireplace. She sits cross-legged and stares at the floor, her finger tracing the pattern of deep reds, black, brown, and gold on the carpet. In a quiet voice, she tells me everything that was going on in her head when she was making all those decisions against the Guard and how she didn't really give all the information she had to Lathenia. Even though she's betrayed us, I actually believe her.

"Don't worry about it, Mel. That Guard will forgive you and keep you safe," I soothe

Her temper rises once again," I don't want your, or the Guard's, forgiveness. I just want...nothing! To never have been a part of this!" I know Melissa, in her right mind, would never say this. She lives for the adventure and was meant for the Guard. I want to help her so much! But I have no idea how. Without thinking, words suddenly leave my mouth.

"What about me? Do you want me?"

"Oh-uh...of course," she stutters, "but," before she can say another word, I kiss her. It's a short one, but it has her smiling when we separate. She looks down, once again, flustered. She looks up, then her eyes go white and she falls into my arms. The injuries from Lathenia caused her to faint. I call out to Matt in my mind and he and Neriah appear. They don't ask what is going on or what happened, but bring us home immediately before Lathenia can make an appearance.


	20. Truth

**It's been a while since an update, but here it is! Enjoy it ;)**

**I'm not sure if you'll need it, but it's been, as mentioned before, a while so here's a little recap: Melissa had been going against the Guard, but they didn't know until Dillon, Matt, and Arkarian went to Lathenia's palace to save Neriah and the others. Melissa's heritage is also discovered. Her mother is Lathenia and her father is King Richard. She feels sorry for what she did, but helps Lathenia capture Dillon, Matt, and Neriah. However, she helps them escape and Dillon tells her his true feelings and she flees the palace with them...but she's unconscious...**

**Melissa**

It's the sun's bright rays streaming through the windows that wake me.

"Don't bother her," someone whispers.

"What?" Natalie's familiar voice rings, "She's up already,"

"Really?" I hear Dillon's voice and the shuffling of feet. When I finally open my eyes, I give a little squeal. Natalie's big, brown eyes are even bigger and browner with her staring right at me. She gives a little laugh leaning back in the seat beside the bed. I sit up and look at Dillon, sitting at the bottom edge of the bed, trying my best not to smile. It's not that I don't like him…it's that I've gone against the Guard and they know it and here I am, the Citadel aka Guard central and they've, apparently, healed me. I'll never be able to make it up to them, that is, if they even forgive me. Natalie leaves the room, the sounds of her giggles in my head, as she gives me and Dillon one last look.

"How are you?" he asks.

"Fine," I mumble deeming no other word appropriate.

"Mel," he says, "Don't worry about it,"

I shrug. Yeah right, there's absolutely nothing for me to worry about. I wish I was never brought into this whole situation! That I never knew anything about the whole Guard or Order business! Dillon stares right into my eyes as if trying to figure out what I'm thinking. I stare right back into his vivid, green eyes causing a small smile to form. It would be nice to kiss him again….that would be the third and the first when I wasn't in tears. The other two times, we were in the palace's library and he was comforting me. First, it was when my brother died years ago, then it was…yesterday? I'm not sure.

"Something's wrong," he states, then, I frown, the moment lost.

"No duh," I reply. I slouch back onto the pillow as a few moments of silence pass between us, "I'm fine," I tell him, "Really. I am," I fake a smile. He doesn't fall for it though.

"I think I've known you long enough to know when you're lying,"

"Oh really?" I question sarcastically.

Pounding outside of the door catches our attention and we see Matt storm through, a look of pure anger on his face. He, however, says nothing, but gives me a stern look. I bring my gaze to the white sheets of the bed, Matt and his Immortal stare are very intimidating. Softer steps make there way here and curious, I look up. King Richard…of course…I'm guessing it's father/ daughter time? Yes, it is. His royal majesty shares a look with the two other occupants of the room and they exit, Matt with a scowl on his face.

King Richard takes a look around the room before sitting in the chair Dillon had been on.

"I bet you're wondering why I didn't tell you…"

"Well, kinda sorta," I reply, "Wouldn't you have known to tell me? I always wondered who my parents were…"

"Predictable- who doesn't want to know that? Well, when did Lathenia tell you?" he asks me. I recall the time for him, showing him via thoughts. It was quite a while ago…around the time after Dillon left, actually, it was right after he did. Now that I think about it- was telling me the truth part of her evil scheme? She was reeling me in…using the excuse I was a part of her, therefore, a part- a vital one- of the Order? She knew I'd have second thoughts after what Dillon did.

King Richard nods, hearing my thoughts, "Don't doubt that she loves you," he tells me, "It is very possible for her to love- just like she did Marduke and just like Marduke loved his own daughter,"

"Yeah," I say hanging my head, "Well, why didn't _you_ tell me?"

He gives a little sigh before answering, "I couldn't, otherwise your decision for the Guard or Order may have had a chance of being biased, which gave Lathenia the upper hand. You see, it was part of the original prophecy- that a child be born on the border between good and evil to help decide the outcome of the war,"

"So I'm only here for that purpose?"

He looks to me with a smile, one that can only be described as a fatherly one, "No, you're here for other people as well. There are some who could never have been happy without you,"

"Like who?" I scoff. My friends all have a lot more friends besides me. They would have been fine without me.

"Dillon," he states. I give him a weird look. Why is everyone pairing me with him? Sure, I like him…I guess, but sheesh! They make such a big deal out of it. He continues, "would never have left the Order and helped the Guard with tactics to win what was once considered the final battle,"

I groan, "Everything in my life is Order this Guard that! So it's true- I was born just to be involved in this whole crappy war!"

He silences me putting his hand on my shoulder, "No- there are other reasons to be figured out for themselves,"

"What is it with the mystery?" I ask. My life- it seems- is shrouded by a cloud of mystery, the truth hiding itself from me.

"Not mystery- destiny,"

I raise an eyebrow at his words.

"Do you have any more questions?" he asks rising from his seat.

"No," I reply

"I will talk to you another time, right now- I've some business to attend to," he leans forward, kissing my forehead just as any father would for his child. His hand is on the doorknob when I stop him.

"Wait,"

He turns to me.

"Can I go now? I mean, out of this room?"

"Yes," he replies with a chuckle, "I believe Miss Becket said you were fine to do so if you wished,"

"Thanks," I reply as he leaves. I change from the white pajamas provided into my regular clothes that Natalie must have brought from our dorm and exit the room.


End file.
